Sept Jours Pour Une Eternité
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Yuuri prend conscience que son attitude vis à vis de Wolfram est inadmissible et décide de prendre les choses en main. Pour parvenir à comprendre ses propres sentiments et à déterminer quelle est la meilleure décision à prendre quant à leur engagement, il demande à Wolfram de quitter sa chambre pendant toute une semaine. Yuuram
1. 01 - Le Premier Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kyou Kara Maoh

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes de KKM appartiennent à leur créateur et je ne tire pas d'autre bénéfice de cette fiction que vos reviews, pour le moins appréciées. Je souhaite dédicacer cette histoire à ma bêta-lectrice et meilleure amie Shangreela, parce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir la série.

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreela

**Pairing :** Yuuram (mon premier !)

**Rating :** T (une fic sage 8D)

**Note: **La publication de l'histoire est planifiée. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à suivre le lien en haut de mon profil et à consulter le planning du premier trimestre.

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le Premier Jour

Yuuri se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Ce que ça pouvait être assommant, toute cette paperasse… Il faisait l'effort de lire quasiment tous les documents avant de les signer, parce que c'était son rôle et son devoir, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à déléguer cette tâche, à Gwendal par exemple, qui s'en serait pourtant tiré avec les honneurs. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'un souverain qui délaissait les affaires du royaume était un piètre chef d'Etat. Et il voulait être un bon chef d'Etat, alors… Il voulait s'investir.

Plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte, et il se redressa, content de cette diversion. Même s'il n'y avait personne pour lui remonter les bretelles s'il baillait aux corneilles, il s'astreignait lui-même à une discipline sévère pour son travail, et tâchait de ne pas se laisser distraire.

- Entrez ! Dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde, qui entra et se mit au garde à vous.

- Votre Majesté, messire Weller demande audience !

Yuuri inclina la tête sur le côté, surpris. Conrad ? Pourquoi tant de cérémonie ?

- Faites-le entrer, merci.

Le garde s'effaça, et Conrad entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Conrad ? Pourquoi tout ce cérémonial ? Tu sais que tu n'as besoin de te faire annoncer, quand même…

Le chevalier s'inclina, le poing serré sur son cœur.

- Votre majesté, je me présente devant vous préparé à être puni pour mon insolence.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yuuri connaissait Conrad depuis assez de temps pour savoir qu'il ne prenait rien plus à cœur que ses intérêts.

- Majesté, je viens vous demander d'assumer enfin vos responsabilités à l'égard de Wolfram.

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux.

- Quelles responsabilités ?

- Vous ne l'avez jamais reconnu officiellement comme votre fiancé et vous ne vous occupez de lui d'aucune façon. Si vraiment votre engagement vous déplaît, avec ou sans son consentement, je souhaiterais que vous rompiez vos fiançailles.

Si le Maoh n'avait déjà été assis sur sa chaise, il en serait tombé à la renverse. Ça ressemblait si peu à Conrad de se mêler à ces histoires-là…

- Y a-t-il un problème avec Wolfram ?

- Majesté, depuis votre arrivée ici, il y a un problème avec Wolfram. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il réagit à tout par la colère qu'il n'éprouve rien d'autre. Il souffre.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

- C'est le genre de choses qui ne sont pas faciles à dire…

- Il dort dans mon lit tous les soirs, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué…

- Cela fait partie des choses qui sont vraiment difficiles pour lui. Wolfram t'aime, Yuuri. Il ne fait pas semblant d'être jaloux, il ne te suit pas partout simplement parce que le protocole le veut ou juste pour t'ennuyer. Il a besoin de toi.

Le roi baissa la tête, vaincu. Conrad était sincère et sérieux.

- Je vais… prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent.

Conrad soupira, comme soulagé.

- Puis-je te demander de ne pas mentionner mon intervention ? Tu sais comment il est, il pourrait mal le prendre. Je ne l'observe jamais ouvertement. Il a beau être mon petit frère, il n'est pas proche de moi.

- Je sais. Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le chevalier s'inclina.

- Merci. Je vais vous laisser.

- Je t'en prie.

Conrad sorti silencieusement. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Yuuri poussa un gros soupir et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

- Wolfram…

Il n'avait jamais remarqué… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Wolfram pouvait être réellement amoureux de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais maintenant qu'il regardait les choses en face, il se rendait compte que c'était certainement vrai. Mais quand même… Rompre leurs fiançailles ? Wolfram ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et puis, ce serait si égoïste. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, au fond. Même l'idée d'avoir sa chambre à lui tout seul ne lui paraissait plus si tentante. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence de son fiancé, et… Il lui manquerait ? Peut-être. Mais comment savoir ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été seul…

oOoOo

Assis sur son – leur ? – lit, le Maoh attendait nerveusement le retour de son fiancé. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les manières possibles de dire ce qu'il voulait, mais ne trouvait aucune formulation satisfaisante. Qu'il lui présente la pilule nature ou enrobée de sucre, il savait que Wolfram aurait tout autant de mal à l'avaler et que dans n'importe quel cas de figure, sa réaction serait violente. Il aurait voulu éviter la scène qui allait inévitablement suivre, les éclats de voix du blond, parce qu'il se disait qu'il se mettrait en colère parce qu'il allait le blesser. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Conrad avait raison, il n'avait que trop longtemps laissé la situation stagner et s'envenimer. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme, et ce d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour tout le monde, cela vaudrait mieux.

La poignée de la porte de la chambre tourna. Yuuri releva la tête et regarda Wolfram entrer. Le blond le salua et porta la main à son col pour défaire l'attache d'argent qui ornait sa cravate, mais Yuuri l'interrompit.

- Non, ne te change pas, dit-il, et Wolfram se tourna vers lui, l'air déjà en rogne.

- Et je dors tout habillé ? Boulet !

- Il faut que je te parle…

Le jeune seigneur s'immobilisa, surpris. Avoir une discussion, ça impliquait d'avoir réfléchi à quelque chose, et ça, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yuuri…

- Wolfram, je suis désolé.

Le roi se leva, traversa la chambre et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fiancé. Il saisit dans ses yeux un bref regard troublé avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur air dur et hautain habituel. Avait-il toujours ce regard quand ils se touchaient ? Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'en apercevoir ?

- J'ai été lamentable, en-dessous de tout. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, en tant que ton roi et… en tant que ton fiancé.

Wolfram sursauta. Jamais, jamais Yuuri ne prenait l'initiative de mentionner leurs fiançailles. Il évitait ce sujet comme la peste, alors pourquoi soudain… Il gambergeait tellement qu'il ne trouvait aucune réplique à lui envoyer à la figure. Et puis, il sentait que là, ce n'était pas non plus le moment…

- Je ne veux pas que les choses restent comme ça. Ça te fait du mal.

Wolfram secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Les choses sont ainsi depuis les tout premiers jours. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ?

- J'ai… pris conscience d'une chose. Ne le prends pas mal, je t'en prie, mais… jusqu'à récemment… Je n'avais même jamais pensé que tu… que tu pouvais être réellement amoureux de moi. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

Sans surprise, il vit la bouche du chevalier se tordre en un rictus de colère. Et voilà, c'était reparti… Derrière son visage d'ange, quand même, Wolfram cachait bien son jeu.

- Ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre, cingla-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu réfléchissais souvent !

Yuuri ne releva pas – il s'était préparé à ce coup-là, et il ne l'avait pas volé. Le plus dur était à venir.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai été par trop négligent, à ton égard…

- Et ? Tout ça pour en arriver à quoi ?

Le Maoh regarda son vis-à-vis qui le toisait, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné. Mais avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner, Yuuri était bien décidé à encaisser toute la mauvaise humeur et la colère de Wolfram sans broncher.

- Je suppose que tu ne viens pas de me faire ce beau discours pour ne pas en venir à quelque chose. Vas-y, crache ta pilule. Et grouille-toi, je voudrais me coucher, boulet.

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre.

- Je veux savoir… si la meilleure solution est de… rompre nos fiançailles ou de les officialiser. Wolf, je ne suis sûr de rien. J'ai toujours cru que tu prenais ton rôle tellement au sérieux par obligation, à cause du protocole, parce que c'était… un devoir. Je n'ai jamais essayé de penser à toi… à nous sous un autre angle. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Seul.

Wolfram, qui s'était tu avec effort jusque-là, sembla perdre patience.

- Seul ? _Seul ?_ On peut savoir ce que tu suggères exactement ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix dissuasive numéro 3, celle-qui sous-entendait « si-tu-penses-à-ce-que-je-pense-tu-ferais-mieux-de-te-taire ».

- Je veux que tu quittes ma chambre pendant une semaine.

Le blond eut un geste de recul, exactement comme si Yuuri venait de le frapper. Il avait pâli.

- Tu veux… que je…

Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. Le roi poursuivit.

- J'ai besoin de me séparer de toi, Wolf. Je suis si habitué à toi et à ta présence que je ne sais plus comment c'est quand tu n'es pas là. C'est ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Et si je refuse ?

Le Maoh jura silencieusement. Il redoutait cette question. Il avait déjà la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire ça…

- Wolf…

_- Et si je refuse ?_

Yuuri soupira.

- Si tu refuses, alors je serai contraint de t'en donner l'ordre. Wolf, je ne veux pas en arriver là, je t'en prie, ne m'y contrains pas…

Le visage du blond était devenu un véritable masque de glace. Il jeta à son roi un regard liquéfiant avant de lui lancer, d'une voix acide :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Votre Majesté_, je sais où est ma place. Je vous laisse dans _vos _appartements. Vous serez assez aimable de me faire parvenir votre décision quand vous me ferez la grâce _de la prendre_.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre le nez en l'air, l'air digne, et claqua la porte.

Yuuri alla s'écrouler sur son lit. La désastrophe. Ça n'aurait tout simplement pas pu être pire. Il n'avait jamais vu Wolf se mettre dans cet état, cette colère froide et cinglante. Et quand il l'avait appelé « Votre Majesté »… ça lui avait glacé le cœur.

Il se retourna à plat ventre sur le matelas. Qu'elle lui paraissait lointaine, l'époque où il voulait absolument avoir sa chambre pour lui tout seul ! C'était le moment pour en profiter, au fond…

Un peu rasséréné, il se prépara et se mit au lit en tâchant d'ignorer la curieuse sensation de vide qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac. Ça pouvait être dû à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, tout simplement… Mais une fois couché, il se mit à penser à mille choses. Le lit semblait si grand, où était Wolfram ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait trop mal ? Où allait-il dormir ? Comment allait-il se comporter vis-à-vis de lui le lendemain ?

Le roi se retourna sur le côté. Il avait déjà une réponse pour une des questions qu'il voulait éclaircir en se livrant à cette pseudo-séparation.

- Premier soir, dit-il à voix haute. Il me manque déjà…


	2. 02 - Le Deuxième Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Pairing :** Yuuram (mon premier !)

**Rating :** T (une fic sage 8D)

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le deuxième jour

* * *

Le petit déjeuner fut déprimant.

Wolfram était à table. Yuuri n'avait pas douté une seconde de sa présence. Il était trop fier pour montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais il lui en voulait. A mort.

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Yuuri n'avait rien dit, il avait juste baissé les yeux sur son assiette, penaud. Tout était de sa faute. Oui, il était temps d'assumer. Pour toutes ses erreurs. Les conséquences, il verrait plus tard, les choses ne pourraient que s'en améliorer. Et s'il devait supplier Wolfram à genoux de le pardonner après, quelle que fût l'issue de sa tentative, hé bien, il le ferait ! De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe.

Il n'avait guère d'appétit. Il tâcha d'avaler quelque chose, avant de se lever de table pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il n'avait envie de rien faire, de toute façon, alors autant occuper son temps de façon utile.

Il s'installa derrière une pile de documents longue comme un jour sans pain, et se mit à bosser avec âpreté. Il constata avec surprise, au bout d'un moment, qu'il abattait deux fois plus de boulot que d'habitude. Parce qu'il était concentré. Parce qu'il faisait tout pour penser à autre chose que ce à quoi il était supposé réfléchir.

- Boulet ! S'exclama-t-il à voix haute, avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres.

Wolfram…

Il se leva brusquement. Pour une semaine, la paperasse attendrait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et il le ferait !

Il sortit de son bureau comme un boulet de canon et faillit percuter Anissina qui passait par là.

- Excuse-moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, Majesté, répondit-elle d'un air pressé. Vous n'avez pas vu Gwendal ou Gunther ?

Yuuri déglutit. Mentir à Anissina pouvait être dangereux, il savait qu'il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il savait, à savoir qu'il les avait quittés dans la petite salle à manger du sixième étage. Il décida d'essayer de gagner du temps pour qu'ils puissent quitter les lieux et prendre de l'avance.

- Pou-Pourquoi tu les cherches ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se dressa sur ses ergots, les poings serrés sur les hanches, le regard foudroyant.

- Majesté, n'essayez pas d'entraver la marche de la science !

- Aaaah…, Soupira Yuuri. D'accord, d'accord, ils sont peut-être encore en train de déjeuner.

Anissina se retourna, apparemment prête à aller quérir ses cobayes, mais retint son geste. Son regard revint sur Yuuri qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Votre Majesté ?

Yuuri sursauta.

- Ça se voit à ce point ?

- Problèmes de cœur ? Lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Euh… oui, répondit Yuuri, pris au dépourvu.

- AH AH ! S'écria Anissina. Parfait !

Yuuri s'écarta prudemment d'un pas – peut-être que ça y était, elle disjonctait complètement. Il aurait eut mieux fait de lui dire tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait savoir, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même quand elle se saisit de son poignet et se mit à le traîner derrière elle.

- Euh, Anissina, tu n'allais pas chercher Gunther ou Gwendal ? Ils sont dans l'aile ouest, pointa lâchement le Maoh.

- Vous serez parfait !

Yuuri n'explosa pas en exclamations horrifiées/stupéfiées/haut perchées comme à son habitude. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Résigné à pédaler pour l'amour de la science, il suivit la jeune femme en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse entrer dans une salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une de ses innombrables machines. Un écran de contrôle relié à un dispositif qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une chaise électrique pour ne pas foutre les jetons.

- A quoi ai-je l'honneur ? S'enquit-il, un filet de sueur froide coulant le long de son échine.

- Votre Majesté, voici ma dernière invention : **Je-te-dis-qui-tu-aimes-kun** !

Yuuri eut un instant de blanc avant de poser une question légitime :

- … Tu as parlé avec Conrad récemment ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, une poignée d'électrodes dans une main et un casque en métal plein de protubérances et d'ampoules dans l'autre. Yuuri déglutit.

- … Pour rien. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Pour l'instant, juste vous asseoir !

- J'ai droit à une dernière volonté ? Demanda-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Oh, pas de chichis, Majesté ! Vous êtes le Maoh, montrez donc que vous en avez plus que vos lavettes de subordonnés !

Yuuri ne demanda pas plus de quoi il était supposé avoir que Gwendal et Gunther (qu'il trouvait personnellement très courageux d'affronter quotidiennement cette furie). Il n'avait aucune confiance dans les inventions d'Anissina. Sauf dans leur potentiel comique. C'est clair que c'était souvent marrant, mais maintenant que c'était lui le conda- euh, le cobaye, il ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout. se laissa coller des électrodes dans tous les endroits qu'elle parvenait à atteindre puis elle lui colla le casque sur la tête. Ça pesait une tonne. Le Maoh hésita un instant à se sortir de cette galère en se servant de son autorité suprême (merde, il était roi, quand même !), mais c'était Anissina. Souverain tout-puissant ou pas, elle testerait son invention. Et puis finalement, Wolfram avait raison, il était trop gentil. S'il avait été plus autoritaire dans le passé, il aurait peut-être eu une chance.

Wolfram avait-il déjà participé à un des tests d'Anissina ? Son maryoku était puissant. Il aurait sûrement fait un sujet idéal…

- Voilà, Majesté, on peut y aller.

Yuuri releva la tête, lentement (à cause du casque). Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Adieu, mondes cruels…

- Je fais quoi ? Je te rappelle que la maîtrise que j'ai sur mon maryoku est… fluctuante.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. En l'occurrence, vous ne devez rien faire du tout, la machine est programmée pour aller _elle-même _chercher ce qu'il faut. Sinon elle n'aurait pas d'intérêt, vu ce à quoi elle sert.

Yuuri déglutit. Et si ça marchait ? Et si cet appareil lui apportait brusquement la réponse qu'il cherchait ? Peu probable. Mais quand même.

Anissina enclencha le dispositif. Un vrombissement emplit la pièce, et Yuuri sentit des picotements sur sa peau, là où étaient collées les électrodes. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il regarda Anissina qui regardait le moniteur d'un air concentré. Pour une fois, les choses semblaient se passer comme prévu.

Cela ne dura pas.

Après une minute, la machine sembla s'emballer. L'une des protubérances du casque émit un sifflement perçant. Le grondement s'amplifia, et Anissina commença à pianoter sur le panneau de commande.

Des grésillements s'ajoutèrent à la cacophonie déjà pénible, et Yuuri commença à paniquer. Légèrement. Mais ça aurait quand même été mieux si ses poignets n'avaient pas été _attachés _à cet engin infernal. Ça ressemblait décidément TROP à une chaise électrique. Est-ce qu'un jour Anissina inventerait injection-létale-kun ? Je-coupe-des-têtes-kun ? Il commença à se débattre dans ses liens.

Et le moniteur explosa.

Tout s'arrêta. Soulagé, le Maoh releva la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle fixait le défunt écran avec une expression surprise sur le visage.

- Tu veux m'enlever ces trucs, s'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

Anissina sembla revenir de sa stupeur et vint lui enlever ses bracelets.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Quoi ? Répondit vivement la jeune femme.

- Sur le moniteur. Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Anissina termina de le détacher et il se mit à se dépouiller de l'attirail dont elle l'avait affublé.

- Pas vraiment. C'était trop flou. La machine n'a pas supporté votre maryoku. Je ne l'avais pas conçue pour encaisser une telle puissance.

- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant, dit Yuuri qui avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de noyer le poisson.

Anissina haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à ses échecs, ni à persévérer. Cette invention ne fonctionnait pas, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle en ferait une autre.

- Anissina ?

- Oui ?

- Quand tu te pose une question, comme pour une de tes inventions… Tu as une méthode pour trouver des réponses ?

- J'en ai deux. Je pose des questions aux gens qui m'entourent, mais ça n'a guère de résultats.

Et des listes.

- Des listes ?

- Je fais des listes, avec tous les éléments qui entrent en compte. Ce que je fais de travers, par exemple.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Je n'ai que des bonnes idées ! Répliqua la « scientifique » avec orgueil.

Yuuri lui enviait sa confiance en elle.

Des listes, hein ? Pourquoi pas… Il essaierait.

oOoOo

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour le Maoh de rentrer dans une chambre vide. Il arrivait souvent que Wolfram arrive un peu après lui. Mais là, de savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas, Yuuri trouvait l'endroit… froid.

La journée avait été longue et morne. Après l' « épisode » Anissina, il s'était promené longuement, dans le château. Il avait mangé, deux fois. Rien d'autre de particulier. Il ne voulait rien faire, pour ne pas céder à la tentation de s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose. Il avait pensé à cette liste qu'il voulait faire. Cette liste de « ce qu'il faisait de travers ». Il y avait beaucoup de choses.

Il s'assit au bureau et prit de quoi écrire. Il nota un titre en haut de la page et le souligna. Pas très original, le titre.

_Liste des choses que je fais de travers_

Elle allait être longue, cette liste. Très longue.

Trop longue.

Il posa sa plume sur le papier et écrivit :

1 : _Quand je repars pour mon monde, je ne lui dis pas au revoir. Je n'ai jamais pensé à la peine que ça lui fait et au fait que je lui manque quand je ne suis pas là._

Le roi baissa la tête et la prit dans ses mains, relisant la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire.

- Mon Dieu… Murmura-t-il. Mais je suis un _monstre_…


	3. 03 - Le Troisième Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kyou Kara Maoh

**Pairing :** Yuuram (mon premier !)

**Rating :** T (une fic sage 8D)

**Note: **Je publie en avance le chapitre de dimanche parce que je traverse une période difficile et je compte sur vos reviews pour me remonter un peu le moral (je suis sérieuse). Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (ceux-ci étant les plus courts de toute l'histoire) et il s'y passe pas mal de choses. J'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le Troisième Jour

* * *

Morgif lui battait la hanche en poussant des soupirs exaspérés.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Dit Yuuri. T'es une épée toi, tu sais pas ce que c'est, les histoires de cœur ! J'ai le droit de ne pas être de super bonne humeur.

L'épée émit un râle intéressé, et Yuuri secoua la tête.

- J'te dirai rien. C'est pas parce que tu cours après les jolies filles comme un gros désespéré que tu y connais quoi que ce soit !

Morgif protesta de quelques raclements vexés.

- Non, c'est non ! J'en suis pas encore au point de demander son avis à un bout de métal !

Morgif poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis se figea en une moue triste et se tut.

Yuuri entra sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il le traversa dans les nuages de poussières que soulevaient les hommes qui s'exerçaient, et repéra enfin Conrad, à côté de la lice de tir à l'arc. Il contourna prudemment la zone – pas envie de prendre une flèche dans le genou en passant – et rejoignit l'officier qui observait l'entraînement des novices.

- Yuuri, dit-il en le voyant. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua Morgif pendue à sa ceinture. Tu viens t'entraîner un peu ?

Le jeune roi hocha la tête. En fait, c'était plus un prétexte qu'autre chose, il voulait surtout parler avec lui de l' « affaire » dont il avait, tout de même, été le déclencheur.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu. Conrad envoya un écuyer chercher l'équipement du Maoh et Yuuri se mit à faire des échauffements. Gisella le tuerait si elle le voyait faire des passes d'armes sans s'être échauffé avant. Un Maoh avec un tendon distendu ou un claquage du genou, ça ne servait à rien.

Il se laissa harnacher dans une cuirasse et enfila les gants qu'on lui tendait. Conrad prit une position défensive, le laissant venir. Bon…

Yuuri mit l'épée au clair, puis, laissant la pointe racler le sol, il porta à son adversaire un coup ascendant. Conrad para l'attaque sans difficulté puis, pivotant, tenta de porter un coup à l'épaule du Maoh.

Yuuri n'était pas un épéiste-né, mais il connaissait bien le style de Conrad et sa façon de se battre – la force de l'habitude. Il vit venir le coup et se pencha vivement vers l'avant, surprenant son partenaire. Il voulut profiter de l'effet de surprise pour porter une nouvelle attaque, mais Conrad se ressaisit à toute vitesse et recula brutalement. Yuuri tenta de pousser une botte technique, mais ses gestes manquaient d'assurance, et Conrad profita de cette hésitation pour le désarmer. Morgif tomba sur le sol poussiéreux avec un grognement de protestation. Yuuri la ramassa sans cérémonie et la remit au fourreau avant de se tourner vers Conrad.

- J'ai pris des dispositions, dit-il.

Le brun eut un doux sourire et remit sa lame au fourreau.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai réalisé à quel point tu avais raison. Je m'en veux, je me suis comporté comme…

Il s'arrêta et le sourire de Conrad s'élargit.

- Un boulet ? Proposa-t-il.

Yuuri acquiesça.

- Oui, vraiment. Et… j'ai peur de ne pas saisir toute l'ampleur de mes bêtises. Je crois que je ne vois que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, je vois.

Yuuri se mit à se débattre avec sa cuirasse.

- Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour ça ? Je n'y arriverai jamais seul, il me faudrait deux paires de bras en plus, au moins !

Conrad aida l'adolescent à se défaire de son équipement, puis ils s'en allèrent vers les baraquements pour l'y ranger.

- Je crois que la chose la plus difficile pour Wolfram… C'est que tu n'as pas confiance en lui.

- Mais je lui fais confiance ! Protesta Yuuri.

Conrad secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne comptes pas sur lui. Tu t'appuies toujours sur moi, et c'est un rôle que je suis honoré et fier de jouer, mais… Wolfram donnerait sa vie pour toi, il est prêt à tout pour te protéger, il te suivrait au bout du monde. Il t'est entièrement dévoué, et le fait que ce soit toujours vers moi que tu te tournes alors que tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est se montrer digne de toi, de ta confiance, ça doit lui donner l'impression que tu… n'en as rien à faire. Comme si ça n'avait pas la plus petite importance à tes yeux. Il doit se sentir inutile.

Yuuri baissa le regard sur ses chaussures tandis qu'ils marchaient. Même si c'est ce que vous voulez, ce n'est jamais agréable d'être forcé à regarder les choses en face. Conrad avait raison, chacun de ses mots touchait juste.

- Il s'entraîne plusieurs fois par semaine, tu sais ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'entraînement, avoua Yuuri d'une voix piteuse.

- Il entraîne ses hommes, comme moi les miens. Et il s'exerce avec un maître d'armes.

- Un maître d'armes ? Répéta Yuuri, surpris.

En matière de duel, il lui semblait que Wolfram n'avait de leçons à recevoir de personne.

- Oui. En bonne partie pour lui apprendre à maîtriser cette tête brûlée qu'il est. Techniquement, il est très habile, mais il devrait apprendre à garder son sang-froid. Et bien sûr, il s'entraîne avec Messire Rhius, pour s'exercer.

- Et avec toi ?

Conrad secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Ils étaient arrivés aux baraquements, et ils rendirent l'équipement aux soldats. Conrad s'assit sur les marches de bois, et Yuuri s'installa à côté de lui.

- Il y a des années que Wolfram ne croise plus le fer avec moi. La dernière fois remonte à si longtemps que j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir. On s'entraînait beaucoup ensemble quand il était plus jeune. Je lui avais appris quelques trucs. L'élève a dépassé le maître depuis.

Le Maoh se tourna vers lui, le regard étonné.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- S'il était plus discipliné et moins fonceur, il pourrait me battre, je crois. Il est plus rapide que moi.

Le cœur de Yuuri se serra quand il décela la pointe de fierté dans la voix de Conrad. Il aimait tellement son frère que voir celui-ci lui tourner le dos comme il le faisait était vraiment déplorable.

Tout comme lui-même était lamentable de laisser Wolfram se noyer dans l'amour qu'il lui portait sans n'eût-été que SONGER à lui tendre la main.

- Dis, Conrad…

- Oui ?

- Où est-ce qu'il s'entraîne, Wolfram ? Il ne vient jamais sur ce terrain, si ?

- Non. Lui et ses hommes sont assignés à la salle d'armes de l'aile ouest, et c'est aussi là qu'il prend ses leçons avec Messire Rhius.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Conrad proposa :

- Tu veux aller voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Yuuri en se grattant la nuque. J'aimerais beaucoup mais… Wolfram est furieux contre moi. Pour l'instant, moins il me voit mieux ça vaut. Il a de quoi, note…

- A cette heure-ci la place devrait être vide, tu sais. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils se levèrent et le roi suivit son guide à travers les jardins et le château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris exactement, comme dispositions ?

- J'ai demandé à Wolfram de ne plus dormir dans ma chambre.

Le Maoh fixa son regard sur ses pieds pour éviter celui de Conrad.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle prendre le taureau par le cornes. Il doit être en pétard, effectivement.

Doux euphémisme, pensa Yuuri. Ce matin, de nouveau, Wolfram ne lui avait pas fait la grâce d'un regard ni d'une parole.

- Il m'ignore complètement. Mais je fais pas ça pour lui faire du mal. Je voudrais avoir une autre solution, mais je voulais vraiment savoir…

- Je comprends.

- C'est dur.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Oui, c'était dur. Mais il n'était que normal que cela le soit. Yuuri ne s'estimait pas en position de se plaindre. Cette séparation, dont il avait pris l'initiative, lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- C'est ici, annonça Conrad.

Ils se trouvaient dans une partie du château que le Maoh ne connaissait guère, devant une pièce dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Proposa l'officier avec tact.

Yuuri acquiesça en silence. Conrad posa une main sur son épaule qu'il serra doucement.

- N'oublie pas, lui dit-il doucement. L'important, c'est que tu prennes la meilleure décision pour vous deux, pas que pour Wolfram. Et sur le plus long terme. Même si, en fin de compte, elle ne s'avère pas être celle que tu aimerais lui donner, ta réponse devra être honnête.

Yuuri hocha la tête.

- Il me reste encore cinq jours, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, puis il entra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

C'était une vaste salle, dont l'espace central était largement dégagé. Seuls les murs étaient meublés de râteliers chargés d'armes et d'équipements, tout le reste n'était que sol de pierre nue. Il n'y avait qu'une table avec une chaise dans un coin, et rien dessus, hormis un encrier et quelques feuilles blanches. Cela devait servir de « bureau » à Wolfram, à l'occasion. Rien de bien passionnant, au demeurant, mais être dans cette pièce donnait l'impression à Yuuri de se rapprocher de son fiancé. Avant ce jour, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce qui le concernait, à ce qu'il aimait ou non, sa vie en général… Il n'était jamais trop tard pour bien faire, alors il entreprit de contourner la salle, en prenant son temps pour tout observer à son aise.

Le dernier râtelier qu'il examina supportait des pièces d'équipement de belle facture, meilleures que les autres. Yuuri tendit une main hésitante vers une cotte de mailles rutilante…

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Maoh sursauta et se cacha derrière le râtelier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne put que se féliciter de son réflexe : Wolfram entrait dans la pièce, suivit d'un homme entre deux âges qui devait être messire Rhius. Tétanisé, il vit son fiancé marcher droit sur lui et décrocher des objets du râtelier. Yuuri s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme bleu, mais des vêtements plus simples et certainement plus confortables, en toile.

A travers le râtelier et l'équipement qui y était accroché, Yuuri regarda Wolfram prendre des protections en cuir souple pour ses poignets, ses genoux, son buste et des gants, puis se détourner pour les enfiler. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le regardant s'éloigner. Ça risquait de mal se finir s'il le trouvait là, alors profitant de ce qu'il discutait avec le maître d'armes, il se faufila derrière les rangements encombrés jusqu'à celui qui était le plus chargé, parce que celui de Wolfram l'était si peu que c'était un vrai miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas vu.

Il s'arrêta derrière un quasi-mur de boucliers et chercha un interstice pour pouvoir regarder la salle.

C'était l'occasion, au fond. D'essayer de connaître son fiancé sous un autre jour, peut-être de découvrir une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne lui avait jamais montrée…

Risquant un regard, il vit que les deux soldats se tenaient face à face en silence, épée au fourreau et immobiles, comme s'ils attendaient tous les deux quelque chose. De là où il était, Yuuri voyait un muscle se contracter nerveusement dans la mâchoire de Wolf, un de ces tics d'agacement qu'il avait. Il se rappela de ce que Conrad lui avait dit, à propos de son frère et de sa tendance à se précipiter et à réfléchir ensuite. Ça devait être un exercice, dans le but de mettre son sang-froid à l'épreuve, et de voir comment il se battait une fois à bout de patience.

C'était curieux de le voir vêtu d'autre chose que son uniforme ou de sa chemise de nuit alors qu'ils étaient au château. Mais cette tenue plus simple lui allait bien. En fait, la seule chose qui ne lui allait pas, de l'avis du Maoh, était cette chemise de nuit. Ça, Yuuri ne s'y ferait jamais. Il eut la brève vision de Conrad et de Gwendal attifés de la sorte et sourit.

Messire Rhius tira l'épée et Wolfram l'imita, piaffant visiblement d'impatience. Il attendait peut-être une occasion de se défouler, aussi… Yuuri se sentit un peu désolé pour le maître d'armes, ce n'était pas à lui de servir d'exutoire à la mauvaise humeur de Wolfram.

Le chevalier porta un coup à Wolfram, un peu comme au ralenti, et Wolfram répliqua de la même façon. Yuuri réalisait sans problème qu'ils se battaient avec des gestes volontairement lents, parce qu'il voyait lui-même comment répliquer. Les gestes de Wolfram et de son « professeur » étaient prévisibles même pour lui.

Regardant le visage de son fiancé, Yuuri y décela une expression qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il ne gardait en général pas si longtemps : il luttait pour ne pas perdre son calme. C'est bon pour ce qu'il a, pensa Yuuri avec un amusement léger. Wolfram et ses colères volcaniques proverbiales et irraisonnées… Mais cela faisait partie des choses qui le rendaient attachant, se dit le Maoh.

Une idée s'imposa brusquement à son esprit, à propos de ce que Conrad lui avait dit quant au sentiment d'inutilité que devait éprouver Wolfram. C'était vrai qu'il se tournait toujours vers Conrad, qu'il s'appuyait souvent sur Gwendal, mais Conrad y était aussi pour quelque chose. Chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait une tuile – et c'était souvent – Conrad était quasiment toujours le premier arrivé. Il pensait par exemple à la fois où Adalbert l'avait jeté du haut d'une falaise et où il était tombé dans un bois. Il avait réellement cru sa dernière heure arrivée cette fois-là, mais Conrad l'avait rattrapé. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir, alors qu'il était bien trop tétanisé que pour hurler sa terreur, c'était un mystère, mais toujours était-il qu'il s'était retrouvé là, et ils avaient roulé sur des mètres, collés l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Conrad serrés autour de lui, pour finir par s'arrêter dans une position plutôt gênante. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée, et il se doutait que Conrad non plus. Il le considérait comme son parrain, ni plus ni moins. Il était toujours là le premier. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, une fois de temps à autres, attendre trois secondes pour que ce soit Wolfram qui réagisse et qu'il puisse accomplir son devoir ? Yuuri savait très bien que c'était totalement irrationnel comme façon de réfléchir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Cela faisait des années, depuis bien avant son arrivée à Shinmakoku, que les relations entre les deux frères n'étaient pas au beau fixe, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une part de jalousie dans l'animosité que Wolfram manifestait à son aîné. Alors que Yuuri savait très bien qu'il aimait son grand-frère. Ses réactions quand il l'avait cru mort, quand il était « passé à l'ennemi » avaient été criantes de douleur. Pour Wolfram, Conrad était un héros. Yuuri pensa qu'au fond, il rêvait de lui ressembler un jour.

Il aurait aimé ne pas être un obstacle de plus entre deux frères qui, au fond, s'aimaient énormément.

Wolfram commençait à s'échauffer. Il frappait plus vite, faisait des gestes vifs, mais le Maoh avait déjà été impressionné par le temps qu'il avait tenu. Ça devait être super agaçant d'agir au ralenti comme ça, il essaya d'imaginer un match de base-ball dans ces conditions et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit en regardant son fiancé oublier complètement la règle et commencer à se battre sérieusement : « Respect ».

Le maître d'armes opposait une résistance qui reposait sur une défense apparemment impénétrable, et Yuuri sut que Wolfram faisait une erreur, qu'il tombait dans un de ces travers qu'il était manifestement supposé apprendre à éviter. Il s'épuisait contre le mur que dressait son adversaire contre lui.

- Gardez-votre calme, Excellence, dit paisiblement messire Rhius, l'air imperturbable.

Wolfram serra les mâchoires, l'air contrarié, mais il continua à s'échiner en vain, jusqu'à ce que le maître d'armes se décide à répliquer.

Il se mit à reculer pas à pas, forçant Wolfram à le suivre, ce qui porta l'exaspération du blond à son comble. Il s'essoufflait, et commit plusieurs erreurs que même le Maoh remarqua. Le maître d'armes en laissa passer quelques unes avant d'exploiter une faille dans la défense de son adversaire et d'en profiter pour lui abattre le plat de sa lame à l'arrière de la nuque.

- Vous êtes mort, Excellence, dit-il sobrement.

- Je sais ! Répliqua vivement Wolfram.

Il rengaina son épée, l'air excédé.

- C'était nettement moins bien que d'habitude, assena le maître d'armes et Yuuri se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, messire Rhius ne craignait pas les foudres du jeune prince.

Wolfram n'éclata pas. Il se contenta de faire sa mine vexée, le nez en l'air et de sortir de la salle vivement. A l'expression du maître d'armes, Yuuri devina qu'il avait écourté la séance. Messire Rhius sortit, mais le Maoh resta caché derrière son râtelier. Wolf ne s'était pas changé, il allait donc probablement revenir et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le croiser sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait eu raison. Deux minutes après le départ du maître d'armes, la porte s'ouvrait sur le blond, qui la referma derrière lui. A clé.

Intrigué, le Maoh regarda son fiancé se débarrasser de ses protections et les remettre en place sur leur râtelier, et s'étonna de ne pas le voir ressortir. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise, s'accouda et ne bougea plus.

Yuuri l'observa, longuement, curieux, finit par remarquer que ses épaules étaient parcourues de frissons, et en tendant l'oreille, il parvint à percevoir des petits bruits contenus, et saccadés. Le Maoh sentit son estomac chavirer.

Il _pleurait. _

Voilà pourquoi il avait verrouillé la porte. Yuuri pensa qu'il n'y avait que Wolfram pour le faire sentir aussi mal. Il était nul de se planquer là et de l'espionner, nul parce que c'était de sa faute, nul parce qu'il était trop lâche pour oser sortir de sa cachette et aller le consoler.

C'est moment que choisit Morgif pour lui rappeler sa présence, d'un raclement intempestif. Yuuri sursauta et serra la main sur la garde bruyante. Wolfram se redressa brusquement.

S'il me trouve à cause de toi, je t'envoie à la forge pour te faire fermer définitivement ta grande gueule, pensa le Maoh en foudroyant son épée du regard. Il regarda anxieusement son fiancé se lever et s'ébrouer avant de passer le revers de son bras sur son visage. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, et Yuuri n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir son visage plein de larmes. C'était profondément troublant pour lui d'imaginer l'indémontable Wolfram pleurant.

Heureusement, son fiancé n'avait pas l'air décidé à chercher l'origine du bruit. Il sortit lentement de la salle d'armes et referma la porte derrière lui. Yuuri se laissa aller contre le mur avec un soupir de soulagement, alors que Morgif se mettait à jubiler à grand renforts de bruits résonnants. Le Maoh lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu pourrais avoir l'air moins content de toi ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Non, vraiment, il aurait préféré une épée sacrée… et muette.

oOoOo

Yuuri referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa.

Un souper de plus durant lequel son fiancé l'avait superbement ignoré. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards discrets, pour déceler sur son visage des traces de l'épisode de l'après-midi, mais il était fidèle à lui-même, le regard clair, la peau nette et pâle. Non, vraiment, il ne se trahissait en rien. Et sa façade d'indifférence était blessante pour le Maoh, qui éprouva plusieurs pincements au cœur en le voyant discuter avec Dame Céli, Greta ou Gwendal comme si tout était normal.

Être ignoré, ça faisait mal.

Le jeune roi se débarrassa de son veston et resta en bras de chemise. Il était fatigué, mais pas pressé d'aller se coucher. Il se dirigea plutôt vers son bureau, et reprit la liste qu'il avait commencée la veille. Une plume à la main, il se gratta un peu l'arrière de la nuque avant d'écrire :

6 : _Je ne compte pas sur lui et ne lui manifeste jamais ma confiance. Je m'appuie sur ses frères, le frustrant dans ses rôles de fiancé et de soldat._

7 : _Je ne me soucie pas de ses sentiments, de sa jalousie, de sa frustration ou encore de l'impression qu'il doit avoir d'être totalement inutile. _

8 : _Je suis lâche. _

* * *

**Voilà. Maintenant, c'est à vous...**_  
_


	4. 04 - Le Quatrième Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kyou Kara Maoh

**Pairing :** Yuuram (mon premier !)

**Rating :** T

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le quatrième jour

* * *

Le vingt-septième Maoh de Shinmakoku s'éveilla d'une humeur massacrante, mais il faut avouer qu'il avait des excuses. La nuit avait été longue, très longue… Il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures.

Cette histoire avec Wolfram avait sur lui un impact qu'il n'avait absolument pas soupçonné. Ça le minait carrément. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de décider si oui ou non il allait maintenir leurs fiançailles, même si c'était l'objectif. Il avait comme ouvert une porte sur lui-même, une porte qu'il était incapable de refermer tant qu'il n'avait pas vu tout ce qu'elle cachait. Il apprenait des vérités sur lui-même et sur son attitude, il ouvrait les yeux et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas vu tout cela avant tant à présent ça lui paraissait évident…

Il était resté couché des heures durant, les yeux grands ouverts et incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Il avait pensé, réfléchi. Il s'était relevé trois fois pour ajouter des éléments à sa liste, et à chaque fois il s'était dit : Bon, cette fois-ci j'arrête de me presser le citron et je dors.

Mais rien à faire.

Il avait fallu attendre qu'il soit si épuisé que son esprit en devienne embrumé et incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Alors, il avait réussi à s'assoupir…

Yuuri se frotta les yeux avec un grognement contrarié et envisagea de faire une grasse matinée – ou tout du moins de grappiller encore du sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le tirer de son plumard – mais il se rappela ensuite que ce soir, il y avait un bal au château, et que donc, il allait avoir Gunther toute la journée sur le dos, ainsi que Gwendal probablement, qui voudrait lui faire réviser les salutations traditionnelles de chaque pays dont des représentants seraient présents. Heureusement, ce bal n'était qu'une simple fête, sans motif politique ou autre, il n'aurait donc pas besoin de mémoriser un discours assommant et long comme un jour sans pain rédigé par Gwendal…

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, une ride de contrariété marquant son front d'un pli, il songea fugacement qu'il s'emmerderait peut-être moins avec ces discours s'il essayait de les écrire lui-même, ils seraient sans doute plus sympa… Mais il y avait déjà suffisamment de boulot administratif comme ça…

Résigné et puant à trois kilomètres l'enthousiasme et la motivation, il se leva et s'habilla.

- Hauts les cœurs ! Marmonna-t-il en prenant le chemin de la grande salle, où il savait trouver les Organisateurs…

oOoOo

_Dans la soirée…_

- Conrad, pitié… J'en peux plus.

- Courage, Majesté, vous avez fait les trois quarts des dignitaires.

- Mais j'ai pas _envie_ de faire la poule !

oOoOo

Yuuri s'adossa à un mur dans la salle de bal bondée et brillamment éclairée. Rien à faire, il ne s'y faisait pas… Que cela entre dans le rôle d'un roi de faire le clown en gesticulant pendant deux heures simplement pour saluer ses invités lui semblait toujours aussi ridicule. Ce que ça pouvait être fatiguant… D'autant que la présence de Wolfram, qui se tenait, ainsi que le voulait le protocole, juste derrière lui, ne l'avait pas aidé à se concentrer. Le blond ne manquait à aucune de ses obligations, bien sûr, même s'il s'en acquittait en gardant une expression neutre, sans adresser la parole à Yuuri ni le regarder. Mais il avait semblé au Maoh qu'il était un peu moins énervé – il était assez habitué à lui pour distinguer ses changements d'humeur les plus discrets – et il avait pendant tout le cérémonial eut envie de se retourner pour croiser son regard, ce que, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas faire. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que s'interrompre en plein salut et tourner le dos à son interlocuteur ne signifiait pas dans l'une ou l'autre contrée une déclaration de guerre, une provocation en duel ou encore d'autres choses qui pourraient se révéler embarrassantes, voire carrément dangereuses… Qui était l'imbécile qui avait dit qu'être roi, c'était la belle vie ? Un sombre crétin, en tout cas…

Il aperçut tout à coup Furin, qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Elle était aussi belle que d'habitude, ses cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon, et vêtue d'une robe vert foncé sans chichis mais qui lui seyait à merveille. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et il jeta alentours des regards paniqués, cherchant une issue. Il avisa un lourd rideau de velours rouge qui cachait un bon pan de mur, et s'y faufila discrètement. Il aimait bien Furin, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'éviter, par contre, il avait très envie d'éviter que Wolfram le voie avec elle. Il se mettrait en colère…

Soulagé, il voulut se laisser aller contre le mur, mais il se rendit compte – trop tard – qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il se retint de se raccrocher au rideau, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer par tous les invités, et s'étala tout simplement sur le sol.

- Votre Majesté ?

Le jeune roi se redressa. En fait, le rideau ne cachait pas un mur mais l'entrée d'une pièce, un petit salon meublé comme un boudoir, coquet et confortable.

- Dame Céli ! S'exclama le Maoh. Désolé de faire irruption de la sorte, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une pièce ici.

Elle était là, en effet, assise sur un sofa, toujours aussi resplendissante, ses boucles blondes croulant sur ses épaules, dévalant son dos, parée d'une somptueuse robe rouge rebrodée de fils d'or et d'une parure en filigrane d'argent sertie de perles fines. Il n'y avait rien à dire, être Mazoku avait du bon. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait de grands enfants…

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Majesté, je suis toujours ravie de vous avoir un peu pour moi toute seule ! Vous fuyez quelqu'un ? Wolfram ?

Yuuri secoua la tête.

**- **Non, Furin. Je ne veux pas mettre Wolfram en rogne en me montrant avec elle.

L'ex-Maoh gloussa.

- C'est bien réfléchi. Mais ça ne vous avait jamais dérangé avant.

Yuuri regarda la mère de son fiancé dans les yeux, surpris par sa remarque, et soudain, il comprit.

- Oh, vous êtes au courant ? Dit-il simplement, et elle acquiesça. Comment ?

- J'ai mes sources, répondit la blonde d'un air ravi. Et les nouvelles vont vite. Venez donc vous asseoir, Majesté.

Yuuri soupira, résigné à ce que tout Shinmakoku soit au courant avant la fin de la semaine, et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Vous êtes seule ?

- Je ne l'étais pas, mais mon compagnon a dû partir un petit moment. Puis-je me permettre une question indiscrète, Votre Majesté ?

Sa Majesté haussa les épaules et prit, sur une petite table en bois laqué qui se trouvait juste à portée de main, une coupe de vin pleine.

- Allez-y, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre, dit-il simplement, avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

- Vous et Wolfram, vous avez déjà eu des relations physiques ?

Yuuri mit une demi-seconde à percuter ce qu'elle entendait par là – c'était logique, en fait, qu'à Shinmakoku, on ne parle pas de coucher avec quelqu'un – puis il s'étrangla avec son vin et se mit à tousser. Son interlocutrice le regarda s'étouffer et crachoter sans bouger, pas du tout surprise, apparemment, par sa réaction.

Le roi se reprit de son mieux, les joues rouges et les yeux larmoyants, et braqua sur l'ex-Maoh un regard incrédule.

- Je ne l'ai jamais touché ! Protesta-t-il, indigné.

Mais Dame Céli n'eut pas l'air contente de sa réponse, ou même dubitative. Son regard se fit simplement triste.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle sobrement.

Yuuri haussa les sourcils.

- On dirait que vous êtes déçue.

- Oh, je ne me permettrais pas. J'ai juste de la peine pour Wolfram.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent carrément.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Dame Céli le regarda un instant, perplexe, avant de lui sourire.

- Vous êtes un innocent, Votre Majesté. N'oubliez pas que même si Wolfram a plus de cinq fois votre âge, à l'échelle Mazoku, c'est aussi un adolescent. Et il vous aime. Alors vous pouvez imaginer sa frustration à dormir auprès de vous sans que vous fassiez jamais un geste vers lui.

Yuuri s'affala sur le dossier du divan, un bras en travers de son visage pour se cacher les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soient des personnes extérieures à l'affaire qui lui mettent les éléments les plus importants, les plus évidents du problème sous le nez ? Même se remettre en question, il n'y arrivait pas correctement tout seul.

- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, Majesté.

- J'aimerais bien… Mais je fais toujours tout de travers… Je suis toujours à côté de la plaque avec Wolfram… Et plus ça va, plus je réalise que je ne sais pas à quel point…

Dame Céli tapota l'épaule du Maoh, compréhensive.

- Mais vous avez pris une sage décision. Vous ferez pour le mieux, quelle que soit votre décision. Si vous décidez de maintenir vos fiançailles et d'accorder enfin à Wolfram la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'il attend de vous, il vous pardonnera absolument tout et vous accueillera à bras ouverts. Dans le cas contraire, hé bien… Il vous détestera probablement toute sa vie, mais il a rapidement compris que la colère est plus productive que le chagrin, et il s'en remettra. Au moins, il n'espérera plus pour rien.

Yuuri se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce scénario. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait dans cette histoire, mais par contre, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie que Wolf le déteste.

- Vous devriez retourner dans la salle, Majesté, suggéra l'ex-Maoh. Si vous disparaissez trop longtemps, Gunther va crier à l'attentat.

Yuuri se redressa, vida son verre de vin et le déposa sur la table.

- Vous avez raison, Dame Céli. Merci pour vos lumières, quoi qu'il en soit. Vous voulez bien regarder que Furin n'est pas dans le coin ?

La blonde gloussa et s'exécuta.

- Non, pas du tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le roi se leva et quand, sortant, il la croisa, elle porta les mains à son écharpe de cérémonie dont elle arrangea les plis avec soin. Pendant un bref instant, Yuuri aperçut la mère derrière la femme, derrière la reine.

- Vous êtes un bon roi, Yuuri, dit-elle avec un regard tendre. Soyez honnête avec vous-même, pour le bien de tous.

Il acquiesça, la gorge serrée, avant de sortir et de se mettre en déambuler dans la salle sans faire vraiment attention où il allait. Il avait tendance à oublier, tant à cause de son physique de jeune fille que de son attitude de midinette, que Cécilia était la mère de Wolfram. Que pouvait-elle bien penser de lui, qui faisait tant de mal à son fils ? Se demanda-t-il en s'adossant distraitement à un mur. Qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même… Pour arrêter de faire souffrir inutilement Wolfram. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de l'investir d'une mission. Encore un peu plus de pression…

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était à côté de la première marche de l'estrade sur laquelle était son trône. Son fiancé s'y trouvait, à côté du siège, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Et le regard fixé sur lui. Le roi sursauta presque, mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, son regard était amène. Et voir ces yeux verts tournés vers lui sans colère le soulagea au-delà des mots. Il sentit quelque chose se détendre dans sa poitrine, une crispation dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là, une vague gêne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarquée, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle sans le faire exprès. Non, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le déteste. Il ne supporterait pas de ne plus voir ses yeux que pleins de colère et de rancune. Poussé par une impulsion soudaine à laquelle il céda sans essayer **d'y** ou _de_ résister, il traversa la salle jusqu'à se trouver face à son fiancé. Il tenta un sourire timide et Wolfram, même s'il ne le lui rendit pas, n'eut pas l'air contrarié.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse, s'il te plaît ? Demanda gauchement Yuuri, le cœur battant, la main tendue, hésitante.

Il se faisait l'impression de mendier une chose qu'il ne méritait pas, et Wolf pouvait le rembarrer, l'envoyer sur les roses, se moquer de lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Il sourit et mit sa main dans la sienne. Yuuri sentit une chaleur bienheureuse l'envahir. Il entraîna son fiancé sur la piste, inconscient de tous les regards tournés vers eux, qui s'écarquillèrent encore davantage lorsqu'il le prit par la taille, leurs doigts entrelacés tandis que son partenaire posait sa main sur son épaule. On les avait déjà vus danser, mais jamais à l'initiative du roi, et jamais il n'avait semblé y mettre de la bonne volonté.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le blond sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ça peut aller… Mais toi ?

Wolf fit la moue.

- Je ne dors pas bien. Tu me manques, répondit-il honnêtement.

Yuuri accepta sans protester ses reproches à peine déguisés. Il les méritait, et il le savait trop franc pour mentir. Il ne le voulait pas, de toute façon.

- Pardonne-moi…, dit-il, les yeux baissés.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie, pour ça… C'est la première fois que tu m'invites à danser.

Le Maoh releva la tête et sourit timidement à son fiancé. Il aimait bien le contact de sa taille sous sa main, leurs doigts enlacés, la chaleur de sa peau.

- Ça te fait plaisir ? Demanda-t-il.

Wolfram rit un peu.

- Je ne saurais l'exprimer pleinement en public.

Yuuri s'empourpra brusquement du cou au front, les paroles de Dame Céli encore très présentes dans sa tête.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses, espèce de malade ? Protesta Wolfram tout bas.

Yuuri faillit éclater de rire, tant il était soulagé. Wolfram se comportait tout à fait naturellement, et en fait, il n'avait pas fait de sous-entendu… Yuuri avait dans l'idée que, même si sa mère avait sans doute raison, s'il avait essayé d'embrasser Wolf, il l'aurait _mordu_, purement et simplement.

Avait-il _envie _d'essayer ? Se demanda-t-il, aussi franchement que possible. Il observa avec attention son fiancé qui le regardait d'un air un peu perplexe – le roi lui-même avait bien conscience de n'être pas tout à fait dans son état normal – ses cheveux, ses yeux verts, son visage d'ange, ses lèvres… Oui, il en avait envie, sans aucun doute. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas. S'il devait s'humilier en se prenant un râteau, plus une gifle, probablement, il aimait autant ne pas le faire en présence de la cour au grand complet et d'invités venus des quatre coins du monde. Non, mais…

- On pourrait peut-être… Commença-t-il, les joues encore rouges.

Wolfram inclina la tête sur son épaule droite, l'air intrigué.

- Quoi donc ?

- … se rapprocher un peu ? Proposa le roi, à présent rouge comme une pivoine. Son fiancé s'empourpra à son tour, mais il eut l'air heureux. Il acquiesça.

Lentement, ils opérèrent le rapprochement, réduisant l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. De la taille de son partenaire, la main du Maoh se glissa au creux de ses reins, son bras s'enroulant autour de lui, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent en même temps, avant que leurs corps ne se touchent. Mais la proximité elle-même était déjà exceptionnelle. Yuuri sentait un parfum vaguement familier mais qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais il était distrait par toutes ces sensations nouvelles qu'il éprouvait. Il pensa brièvement qu'il était content d'être en public, parce qu'il aurait pu faire un geste inconsidéré. Il y en avait plein, là, qui le tentaient bien. Le plus tentant était de faire disparaître la petite distance qui subsistait encore entre eux et de refermer ses bras autour de son fiancé, pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui, enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure, respirer son parfum. Il en avait vraiment envie, et il était content de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Parce que ça pouvait être passager, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Wolfram, et puis il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait laissé faire. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que son fiancé pouvait voir dans ses yeux, à cet instant. Ce que les gens qui les regardaient danser – parce que personne ne devait rien rater du spectacle – voyaient exactement. Est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple … ? Il aurait bien aimé savoir, à travers cela, ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

Après un long moment de silence, Wolfram soupira.

- Je le dis à regret, mon roi, mais nous devrions arrêter de danser à la fin de ce morceau. Il y en a dont les yeux vont tomber s'ils continuent de nous regarder comme ça…

Yuuri ne regarda pas autour de lui, il se doutait de ce qu'il verrait, et il préférait jouir encore un instant de la vue que la proximité lui offrait sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Merci, Wolf, murmura-t-il.

- Mais de rien… Pourquoi ?

- De ne plus être en colère…

Le jeune officier sourit.

- Tu l'as largement mérité. Et puis au fond, je sais que tu veux faire au mieux. Tu as raison et… quelque soit ta décision… je m'y plierai. Et je ne te laisserai pas pour autant. Tu me trouveras toujours à tes côtés, je te le jure, même si ce n'est pas en tant que fiancé.

Il avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus mais il s'abstint, Yuuri le vit sur son visage, et le morceau s'acheva. Ils se séparèrent, mais quand Wolfram voulut retirer sa main de la sienne, il la retint. Tant pis pour les curieux. Il s'inclina devant son fiancé et baisa ses doigts, légèrement. Wolfram tressaillit, frissonnant, mais le laissa faire. Comme il avait hâte d'enfin rejoindre leur chambre, leur lit… Mais il serait à la hauteur. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à espérer davantage, et ce même si son fiancé se laissait aller à de telles démonstrations pour la toute première fois… Sans quoi, s'il décidait de rompre leurs fiançailles, ce serait encore plus dur…

oOoOo

Quand Yuuri regagna sa chambre, il était épuisé. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à éviter Conrad qui essayait de le prendre à part. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il voulait probablement lui reprocher de donner de faux espoirs à son frère, et ça, le Maoh le savait très bien. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas d'excuse.

Il se débarrassa de son écharpe de cérémonie et de sa veste avant de s'étirer. Il était mort de fatigue, mais il voulait ajouter un élément à sa liste. Il s'assit à son bureau, tira vers lui le papier, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit :

_10 : Je n'ai pas songé à la frustration qu'il éprouve à partager mon lit alors qu'il m'aime et que, selon toute probabilité, il doit avoir envie de moi._

Il reposa la plume, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Cela n'avait pas été facile à écrire, parce qu'en le faisant, il admettait que c'était vrai. Et c'était très, très embarrassant… Gêné, il repoussa la liste et se hâta de se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit. Mais malgré sa fatigue, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Ce parfum qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure, pendant qu'ils dansaient. Il regrettait de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention, il avait envie de le sentir à nouveau…

Soupirant, il étendit ses bras en croix autour de lui, et sa main gauche tomba sur l'autre oreiller. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Wolfram partageait son lit depuis des mois. Depuis le début de son absence, il avait continué à dormir de son côté, mais les draps devaient être imprégnés de son odeur. Hésitant, il se retourna, et s'allongea à la place de Wolfram avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il y retrouva l'odeur familière et délicieuse. Il était évident que Wolfram était très soigneux de sa personne, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était un parfum masculin, chaud et épicé. Il inspira l'odeur sans vergogne, à pleins poumons, désireux de s'en imprégner, et eut la surprise épouvantée de sentir son corps s'en émouvoir. Mais il ne rejoignit pas son côté du lit. Il se blottit dans les draps, son visage dans l'oreiller, et s'efforça d'ignorer la tension qui sourdait entre ses hanches. Etonnamment, il y parvint sans grande difficulté, en sombrant dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, plus paisible que jamais depuis qu'il avait demandé à Wolfram de partir…


	5. 05 - Le Cinquième Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreela

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le Cinquième Jour

* * *

Yuuri remua sous ses couvertures. C'était le matin, il le savait très bien, c'était la lumière qui l'avait réveillé. La lumière, et un vilain courant d'air. Il voulait se bouiner encore dans les draps, respirer leur odeur et se rendormir, mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Il y avait ce petit vent coulis, mais d'où pouvait-il venir ? La porte de sa chambre était fermée… ou tout du moins, était supposée l'être. Il remua un peu pour regarder si elle était ouverte… et ce faisant, ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose d'inattendu.

Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Wolfram se tenait debout, lui tournant presque le dos. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé, concentré qu'il était sur… sur quoi, en fait ? Yuuri tendit le cou pour voir ce que Wolfram regardait. Et se figea, blême d'effroi.

C'était sa liste. Il l'avait laissée sur le bureau la veille, et Wolf la tenait dans ses mains tremblantes – il le voyait d'où il était. Le souvenir lui revint aussitôt avec une netteté tranchante, de ce qu'il avait écrit la veille.

Horreur. Plus embarrassant tu meurs – pour lui comme pour Wolfram. Qui avait l'air, du peu qu'il pouvait voir de son visage, de fulminer déjà.

La panique envahit le roi en moins de deux secondes, et ce dernier s'assit et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Wolfram ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix que la frousse rendait cassante.

Le blond se tourna vers lui lentement, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, promesses d'une de ces colères foudroyantes dont il avait le secret.

- Ne regarde pas ça ! Protesta Yuuri. C'est p-personnel !

L'expression de colère sur le visage de Wolfram empira encore. Yuuri savait très bien qu'il s'enfonçait lui-même mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement.

- Personnel, oui, c'est le mot, siffla le blond.

Comment était-il possible de mettre tant de venin dans une seule petite phrase ? Yuuri était mortifié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta le Maoh toujours sur le même ton de reproche, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter à ses genoux et implorer son pardon.

Le jeune officier pinçait si fort les lèvres qu'elles se réduisaient à une ligne pâle, et Yuuri se rendit compte avec horreur que tout le progrès accompli la veille lors du bal venait de disparaître. Tout était à refaire. Et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Je suis venu te dire que Gwendal te fait demander dans son bureau dès que possible, annonça le blond d'une voix bizarrement calme.

Et là-dessus, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Yuuri resta pétrifié face à la porte ouverte, toujours assis sur son lit et partagé entre différentes émotions. Il était pétrifié d'horreur et de gêne quant à ce que Wolfram venait de voir, inquiet parce qu'il était parti avec la liste, consterné de la régression subite et totale de leur relation, et aussi incrédule et soulagé de sa réaction. Pas de cris, pas de reproches… ça ne ressemblait pas à Wolfram.

Sauf si…

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent soudain dans le couloir et Yuuri se raidit quand son fiancé re-rentra en trombe dans sa chambre, son beau visage déformé par la colère, et lui jeta à la figure une boulette de papier chiffonné.

- T'as oublié un truc sur ta liste, alors tu peux ajouter ça : **T'es vraiment un boulet !**

Et il repartit comme il était venu, laissant Yuuri encore plus mal qu'avant. Le Maoh se prit la tête dans les mains avec un gémissement désespéré.

Il l'avait bien mérité.

Soupirant, il ramassa la boulette de papier. C'était la liste, et pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas la déchirer et la jeter. Mais alors tout ça – y compris la colère de Wolfram – aurait été inutile. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

Alors il se leva, défroissa au mieux la feuille, la lissa sur le bureau et, avant de la ranger dans un tiroir, il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit, le cœur gros :

_11 : Je suis _vraiment_ un boulet. _

oOoOoOo

Yuuri s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du bureau de Gwendal, se préparant mentalement à ce qui l'attendait. Bizarrement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était certes pas un secret que l'officier l'impressionnait, et vu comment la journée avait commencé, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça allait être agréable comme audience. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, à la fin ?

Il toqua à la porte et entra. Assis derrière son bureau, Gwendal leva les yeux des papiers qu'il lisait.

- Votre majesté, salua-t-il avec sa roideur coutumière. Entrez, installez-vous. Thé ?

- Non merci, répondit Yuuri en s'asseyant en face du bureau.

Mais Gwendal lui servit quand même un thé, bien sûr. Par moments, Yuuri trouvait que ses entrevues avec l'aîné des fils de Dame Céli tenaient de l'interrogatoire de police. Il avait déjà vu à la télé que proposer quelque chose et faire l'inverse de la réponse obtenue (« Thé ? - Non merci. - Voilà votre tasse. » « Un biscuit ? – Oui, merci. – Oh, il n'y en a plus… ») est une méthode que les interrogateurs utilisent pour déstabiliser le prévenu.

Le Maoh secoua la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées – c'était pas bien le moment de se remémorer ce qu'il avait appris sur les méthodes d'interrogatoires de la police en regardant des épisodes de _Dexter_- et ajouta du sucre dans son thé. Gwendal s'était rassis derrière le bureau et le regarda à présent sans dire un mot, l'air sombre. Rien de surprenant en soi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Votre Majesté, commença son hôte de sa voix la plus grave, je vous ai demandé de venir parce qu'il y a un sujet que je souhaite évoquer avec vous en privé.

Yuuri inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux. Il n'avait fait aucune plaisanterie douteuse sur les peluches tricotées de Gwendal, récemment… Il y avait de quoi lui mettre la honte devant tout Shinmakoku, du point de vue du concerné du moins, et Yuuri, en gentil garçon, et désireux de vivre encore longtemps qu'il était, s'arrêtait à de (très) légères plaisanteries en (très) petit comité.

Était-ce ça qui lui était revenu aux oreilles ? Le roi réprima une grimace en pensant au savon qui l'attendait si c'était bien ce dont Gwendal voulait lui parler. Mais en même temps, quoi d'autre… ?

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, commença l'autre, et Yuuri faillit lui faire remarquer qu'en temps normal c'était de toute façon pas tellement son genre de prendre des gants. J'ai toujours désapprouvé vos fiançailles avec Wolfram, d'autant plus que tout le monde sait que c'est arrivé de manière totalement fortuite. Je sais ce que vous lui avez demandé et pourquoi, et je vous soutiens dans cette entreprise. Je vous ai demandé de venir parce qu'il y a certains aspects de la situation que je veux porter à votre attention…

Le Maoh faillit bien se noyer dans son thé. Mais quoi, _tout le monde_ était donc au courant ?! … Que Céli sache, passe encore. Elle était très « pipole », à l'affût du moindre ragot et toujours en train de bavarder. Mais Gwendal, lui, détestait les bruits de couloirs, ce n'était pas son genre de prêter l'oreille à des rumeurs (même si elles étaient fondées, en l'occurrence, il devait bien l'admettre), et à fortiori si celles-ci concernaient Wolfram.

Yuuri haussa les sourcils, et il entendit son franc tomber presqu'aussi nettement que si une pièce de monnaie était vraiment tombée par terre. Gwendal détestait les racontars, oui, et devait encore moins apprécier si l'objet en était son petit frère.

Il baissa le nez. Gwendal n'avait encore rien dit, mais Yuuri avait déjà compris ou il voulait en venir, et il savait aussi déjà qu'il avait raison. Mais son interlocuteur parla tout de même.

- Wolfram, dit-il calmement, fait partie de la plus haute noblesse de Shinmakoku. En tant que descendant de l'illustre famille des Von Bielefeld, il a une image, une réputation à tenir. Un honneur à préserver.

Yuuri tiqua mais ne dit rien, se faisant simplement par devers lui la réflexion que la veille, c'était précisément l'honneur trop sauf de son fils que Céli lui avait reproché à demi-mot.

- Le jour où vous avez… demandé sa main, reprit l'officier en butant sur les mots, bien sûr il n'y avait rien de dégradant pour lui dans le fait d'être demandé par le Maoh. Mais cela aurait été vrai si seulement votre demande n'avait pas été un accident. Et tout Shinmakoku le sait.

Yuuri tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

- Ou presque, en tout cas, poursuivit Gwendal. La partie de la population qui ignore les circonstances de vos fiançailles se contente de savoir qu'il partage votre lit depuis bien longtemps, et ce sans que vous soyez mariés.

Le jeune homme se sentit s'empourprer du cou au front sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sujet se retrouve _encore_ sur le tapis ?!

- Je ne l'ai jamais touché ! Protesta-t-il vivement, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Sauf que contrairement à l'expression de déception peinée qu'avait affiché la mère de Wolfram en l'entendant, son frère prit un air dubitatif qui disait clairement : « Ah bon ? _Vraiment_ ? » et qui le fit passer du rouge écarlate au carmin flamboyant.

- C'est la vérité ! Insista-t-il.

L'expression de Gwendal vira à la simple surprise, puis il sembla un peu content – son front se défripa légèrement.

- Même en admettant que ce soit vrai, Majesté, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui se dit de lui ? De ce que les gens en pensent ?

Yuuri déglutit avec difficulté. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir… Mais Gwendal n'était pas de cet avis.

- La moitié de la population considère mon frère comme un favori. On dit qu'il est assez bien pour partager votre lit mais pas pour que vous l'épousiez.

A ces mots, le Maoh éprouva un brusque élan de colère, mais cela ne dura pas. Il finit rapidement par se sentir… déprimé. Il ne se sentait pas la force de soutenir le regard dur de son vis-à-vis.

- Toi… Tu ne crois pas ça, si ? Demanda-t-il mortifié.

L'officier secoua la tête.

- Non. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de souverain à prendre des amants et des maîtresses, et Wolfram n'est pas homme à se laisser rabaisser à cela. Il ne souhaite qu'accomplir son devoir et être à la hauteur.

Yuuri soupira, un peu soulagé. Mais le problème restait néanmoins entier.

- L'autre partie des gens, celle qui sait quelles circonstances ont présidé à vos fiançailles, a bien conscience que vous avez juste fait une erreur dont vous répugnez à assumer les conséquences. Et ces personnes-là ont pitié de lui.

Yuuri tressaillit et se raidit comme si Gwendal venait de le gifler, et ce pour deux raisons. La première était que ça, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute beaucoup plus proche de ce qu'il pensait de lui et même si au fond c'était vrai, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être peiné. Il aurait tant aimé avoir son estime… Car Gwendal était réellement une personne sévère et droite et peut-être l'être l'homme plus respectable qu'il connaissait, et secrètement, Yuuri l'admirait beaucoup. Le décevoir ou savoir qu'il le décevait était toujours cuisant d'humiliation. La seconde raison, qui lui fendit le cœur plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis le début de cette semaine infernale, était qu'il connaissait suffisamment Wolf pour le savoir courageux et résistant à tout, capable d'encaisser et de supporter beaucoup, mais la pitié, ça…

- Ce doit être intolérable…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais Gwendal l'entendit.

- Je suis content d'entendre que vous vous en rendez compte, dit-il.

Yuuri poussa un gémissement piteux. Quelle humiliation pour Wolfram, être considéré comme un amant à droite et pris en pitié à gauche ! Comment pouvait-il vivre avec ça, lui qui était si fier ? Non, il n'était pas juste fier, il était même orgueilleux… ça devait le faire souffrir peut-être plus encore que toutes ses attentes déçues, tous ses sentiments repoussés, tous les refus qu'il lui avait opposé et toutes les autres avanies qu'il avait dû subir par sa faute.

Yuuri aurait voulu s'enterrer dans le sol du bureau de Gwendal et ne plus sortir de son trou. Y mourir peut-être. Ça, c'était pire encore que tout le reste…

L'aîné des trois frères suivait le cheminement de sa pensée sur son visage, au fur et à mesure. Le voyant se décomposer de plus en plus, il en déduisit qu'il avait tapé juste et réussi à faire prendre conscience au Maoh de la gravité de la situation. Il semblait être au trente-sixième dessous quand il finit par sortir de son mutisme consterné.

- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, Gwendal. Tout ça va s'arrêter, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais faire en sorte que ça se termine.

Gwendal branla du chef.

- Je me fiche de la décision que vous prendrez, du moment que vous la prenez avec fermeté, dit-il avec son franc-parler proverbial. Cette histoire, pour Wolfram, c'est comme une dent gâtée qu'il faut soigner ou arracher, quitte à souffrir un bon coup avant de pouvoir guérir. Epousez-le ou répudiez-le, mais faites quelque chose.

Yuuri resta sans voix. Pas à cause de l'apparente brutalité de ces paroles ni de leur crudité, mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots.

« _Epousez-le_. »

Ils avaient fait courir un long frisson le long de son échine, mais cette sensation s'était heurtée à la suite de la phrase. « Répudiez-le », avait dit l'officier. Maintenant, il se sentait barbouillé… Arracher la dent qui fait mal, même si ça fait un mal de chien, parce que ça ira mieux après.

Mais là… En y pensant, même s'il se disait que c'était pour le bien de Wolfram, qu'en définitive il s'en porterait mieux – avec beaucoup de temps, de colère et de hurlements à vous glacer le sang – et que tout le monde le soutiendrait… hé bien il ne trouvait pas en lui le désir de le faire.

L'épouser ? Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie, mais par contre il était sûr de ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui. Diable, la situation telle qu'elle était lui convenait bien, à lui… Il était obligé de choisir entre perdre celui qui avec le temps était devenu, sinon bien plus, pour le moins son meilleur ami, ou alors d'en faire son consort et de…

De nouvelles rougeurs gagnèrent son visage alors qu'il s'efforçaitde ne pas penser à ce que le mariage comportait de… devoirs conjugaux. Il déglutit.

- Je pense que nous avons terminé, annonça Gwendal.

Yuuri répondit d'un « oui » un peu trop précipité et prit congé après que l'officier lui ait dit qu'il comptait sur lui pour faire le nécessaire. Génial, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : un peu plus de pression…

Les mains fourrées dans les poches, il déambula sans but dans les couloirs du château, rebroussant chemin et tournant ici et là pour éviter tous ceux qu'il croisait – Anissina, Gunther, Conrad, même Greta qui passait en compagnie de Dame Céli. Yuuri avait le cœur gros. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre sa fille contre lui, la serrer dans bras et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon, entendre son rire si réconfortant. Les sourires de Greta illuminaient toujours les endroits où elle se trouvait… Mais elle était avec Céli, d'une, et de deux, ce n'est pas le rôle des enfants de réconforter les parents. Non, il devait être fort, elle ne devait pas s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un problème. Ce réconfort-là ne lui était pas permis.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pérégrinations, il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il avait déjà vu mais qu'il mit un instant à reconnaître car il n'y était venu qu'une fois. Il était à la porte de la salle d'armes où il avait observé Wolfram s'entraîner.

Et il y était de toute évidence, et manifestement déchaîné. Il y avait un raffut de tous les diables là-dedans, ferraillement d'épées et éclats de voix coléreux, et Yuuri essaya de comprendre ce qui se disait. Concentré il ne se rendit d'abord pas compte que les bruits métalliques s'étaient arrêtés, puis la voix de Wolfram se rapprocha. Paniqué, il n'eut qu'un bref instant d'hésitation affolée – partir ou rester ?, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller bien loin de toute façon – avant que ladite porte ne s'ouvre violemment sur un Wolfram en furie.

Il avait un regard à cailler le vinaigre quand il vit le roi. Il s'arrêta une seconde puis repris son chemin, le dépassant sans lui adresser la parole et s'éloignant d'un pas vigoureux, à grandes enjambées. Il portait sa tenue d'exercice, et Yuuri se demanda pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, pile à l'heure de l'entraînement de son fiancé.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. N'écoutant que son courage– sûr qu'il lui en fallait ! – il s'élança à sa poursuite.

- Wolfram, attends !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

Aïe, pensa Yuuri. Il était encore plus remonté qu'au matin, c'était mal parti.

- Juste te parler, s'il te plaît !

Il arriva à sa hauteur mais le blond refusait obstinément de le regarder, continuant à marcher à travers les jardins en direction des bois qui se trouvaient au bout.

- Et moi j'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Mais laisse-moi m'expliquer, au moins !

Ils passèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Wolfram n'avait cure de ses suppliques et continuait d'avancer apparemment sans but, dans l'intention évidente que Yuuri se fatigue et lui lâche la grappe. Le Maoh commençait à l'envisager, au fond, il ne pouvait quand même pas…

Ah mais si, en fait !

- Wolfram, arrête-toi tout de suite et écoute moi. _C'est un ordre_.

Le blond manqua de trébucher en s'arrêtant brusquement, raide comme un piquet. Il se retourna, son regard toujours venimeux, vérifiant mine de rien que ses cheveux n'étaient pas plus longs et que son visage était toujours le même. Yuuri manqua de rire – quand il parlait fermement et faisait preuve d'autorité, sa voix ressemblait assez à celle qu'il avait quand il devenait le Roi Démon. Mais là, il était dans son état normal, alors Wolf se contenta de se tourner vers lui et de se camper bras croisés en l'assassinant du regard. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct de son roi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait courber l'échine devant ce boulet.

Yuuri, lui, se retrouvait comme un idiot, parce que maintenant que son fiancé avait arrêté de pas-tout-à-fait-mais-presque courir, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

- Wolfram, écoute, je…, hésita-t-il.

L'autre mazoku fit un rictus mais ne dit rien.

- Wolf, je suis désolé, finit par dire le Maoh. Je sais que tu es en rogne à cause de cette liste et tu n'as pas tort mais je te jure que si je fais ça c'est… c'est pour un mieux !

Pour des raisons parfaitement obscures, il avait failli dire « pour toi ». Le moment lui semblait mal choisi pour faire des lapsus. Wolfram y alla d'un petit reniflement méprisant et ne répondit pas. Yuuri soupira et alla s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre renversé qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre eux.

- Viens t'assoir, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix chagrine.

Wolf continua de le toiser de son regard dur et sans faire mine bouger.

- Wolfram, je t'en prie… Je peux aussi t'ordonner de venir ici, on le sait tous les deux, mais je veux pas faire ça. Ne m'y force pas.

Le blond considéra la distance qui le séparait du Maoh, comme s'il hésitait à la franchir. Finalement, il le fit, et il vint s'assoir à côté de son fiancé mais toujours sans le regarder. Yuuri porta une main à son cœur, surpris de constater que cette proximité le faisait battre un peu plus vite.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait vivre un calvaire, commença-t-il.

Wolfram ne cilla pas et continua de regarder droit devant lui. Yuuri était désespéré – que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour que Wolf l'écoute – l'écoute _vraiment_ ?

- Je ne veux plus vivre avec toi comme ça, en te laissant dans l'incertitude. Je te l'ai dit le jour où je t'ai demandé de partir. C'est trop facile de te laisser être là pour moi sans jamais rien te donner en retour, d'ignorer tes sentiments parce que je me sens bien dans cette relation que j'ai avec toi, sans aucun engagement. Je dois assumer. Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça.

Wolfram ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre, son visage était toujours aussi fixe et Yuuri eut une soudaine bouffée de panique – est-ce que tout ça n'était pas allé trop loin ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas définitivement décidé à l'ignorer ? Et si Yuuri décidait de ne pas arracher la dent, de la soigner, et qu'il s'avérait que Wolf ne voulait plus de lui ?

En fait ce n'était pas qu'une bouffée de panique. C'était le prélude à un véritable accès de terreur qui lui liquéfia les entrailles et lui bloqua la respiration. Alors Yuuri fit – pour la deuxième fois de la journée – la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, et qui n'était pas forcément la plus maline. Il leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de son fiancé, le creux de sa paume épousant la forme de son menton, il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Wolfram écarquilla les yeux si fort qu'on voyait complètement ses iris et même un peu de blanc au-dessus et en-dessous. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester ou à se dérober. Ses joues ses colorèrent légèrement, ses paupières se refermèrent à demi, et il se laissa faire.

La panique que le roi avait éprouvée un instant plus tôt n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il se sentait bien, comme dans du coton. Les lèvres de Wolfram contre les siennes étaient douces et sèches, comme sa peau sous ses doigts, et il ne le repoussait pas. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir – il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça et ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'étaient ces lèvres contre les siennes, ces cheveux dans lesquels il glissait ses doigts en les refermant sur la nuque – si doux, si doux… - ce visage qui s'inclinait légèrement pour que ce soit plus aisé, la main qui vint, hésitante, se poser sur son épaule.

Il ne le repoussait pas, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Provenant d'une autre dimension – une où le Roi de Shinmakoku n'était pas en train d'embrasser pour la première fois son fiancé, assis sur un tronc d'arbre dans un sous-bois embaumant la résine et les feuilles mortes – des craquements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Mais comme dit précédemment, Yuuri planait bien loin au-dessus du bas-monde où se faisaient entendre ces insignifiants bruits et il les ignora tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une _voix_ dise :

- Ah, Votre Ma…

Puis tout se passa en un clin d'œil. La voix s'interrompit soudain, les lèvres de Wolfram ne furent tout à coup plus contre les siennes et le Maoh retomba brusquement dans la réalité. Un bien dur retour, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le blond s'en aller d'un pas vif, passant sans se retourner à côté d'un Gunther pétrifié. Il voulut le retenir mais s'abstint, se rendant tout à coup compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres sans mot dire, la tête en vrac.

Gunther, qui se tenait toujours debout au même endroit, le regard fixe, était manifestement tombé dans les pommes.

oOoOoOo

Wolfram ne se montra au souper ce soir-là. Il s'était fait porter pâle par l'intermédiaire de Gwendal qui gratifia Yuuri d'un regard sombre mais pas _fâché_. Il supposa donc que le jeune chevalier n'avait pas informé son aîné de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui d'une part n'était pas surprenant, et d'autre part valait beaucoup mieux pour lui parce que Maoh ou pas Maoh, Gwendal l'aurait décapité s'il avait su. Et Yuuri, pour une fois, n'aurait pas vraiment pu compter sur l'aide de Conrad, sachant que celui-ci lui tenait déjà rigueur d'un simple baisemain…

Au souvenir – très net ! – de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, Yuuri se sentit rougir et une fois son repas expédié, se hâta de regagner ses appartements. Il était consterné à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait, mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu résister. L'idée de ne pas le faire ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit en réalité, mais même si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas écouté. Alors même qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé _personne_, ça lui était venu complètement naturellement.

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. C'était une _catastrophe_. De sa vie entière c'était la connerie la plus _monumentale_ qu'il avait jamais commise, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer ce qui s'était passé. Et Wolf n'était pas venu souper, alors que pas une fois jusque là il n'avait laissé voir qu'il était affecté par tout ça – pas publiquement, en tout cas. Ça en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

Le Roi avait songé à aller le voir, mais il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Par ailleurs, Gunther non plus ne s'était pas montré.

S'asseyant à son bureau et fixa la dernière ligne de sa liste. Il l'aurait volontiers écrite ce soir, mais elle y était déjà, alors il souligna à deux reprises le mot « vraiment » et ajouta le symbole « ² » après « boulet ». Puis il ajouta ce dont Gwendal lui avait parlé le matin.

Ce soir-là, quand il se coucha, le Maoh envisagea sérieusement d'abdiquer et de retourner définitivement à Tokyo, de reprendre sa vie de lycéen, si normale.

Puis il enfonça la tête dans les oreillers et s'endormit en souhaitant que tout ça n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.


	6. 06 - Le Sixième Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kyou Kara Maoh !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes de KKM appartiennent à leur créateur et je ne tire pas d'autre bénéfice de cette fiction que vos reviews pour le moins appréciées. Je souhaite dédicacer cette histoire à ma bêta-lectrice et meilleure amie Shangreela, parce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir la série.

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreela

**Pairing :** Yuuram (mon premier !)

**Rating :** T (une fic sage 8D)

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le Sixième Jour

* * *

C'était tout sauf un rêve, évidemment. À son réveil le lendemain matin, le Maoh revoyait la scène comme si elle se déroulait juste devant lui, et Wolfram qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées furibardes. Il ne savait pas trop s'il espérait le croiser ou ne plus jamais le revoir tant il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, Gunther qui avait tout vu… Yuuri pouvait-il compter sur lui pour garder le secret ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Une question de plus. Génial, c'était clair qu'il en manquait.

S'il croyait avoir un jour avoir traîné les pieds pour aller remplir ses obligations, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la rétine car il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible avec les deux blocs de plombs qui lui lestèrent les jambes ce jour là. Il tira la gueule du matin au soir. Il tira la gueule en sortant de son lit, en demandant à une des domestiques de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre, en se rendant à son bureau pour travailler, il s'efforça d'avoir l'air un peu moins maussade en demandant à Gwendal de le laisser seul pour la journée sous prétexte qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer sur certaines affaires qui, sans être complexes, commençaient à urger – il n'aurait pas fallu que Gwendal lui pose des questions, il tenait à la vie – mais se remit derechef à râler quand il se retrouva face à la pile d'urgences en question. Il en traita un bon paquet en ruminant encore et se fit apporter le déjeuner dans son bureau par une servante qui devait se demander par la suite s'il n'était pas malade. Son humeur resta au moche fixe pendant l'après-midi qui suivit, alors qu'il continuait d'abattre une quantité honorable de boulot. Au coucher du soleil, il avait l'impression que c'était pire. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Ça ne s'arrangerait pas sans une conversation avec Wolfram, mais il y avait plusieurs choses qui le rendaient réticent à cette idée.

D'abord, et tout simplement, il était mort de trouille. Si Wolfram ne boutait pas le feu à ses cheveux dès qu'il entrerait dans son champ de vision, il essaierait peut-être tout simplement de le tuer – cette hypothèse n'était sérieusement pas à écarter, sa colère pouvait parfois le pousser à commettre des actes totalement irréfléchis et un régicide était une possibilité à prendre en compte dans le cas présent – ou en tout cas il lui hurlerait dessus tellement fort que tout le château ne tarderait pas à être au courant (la très noble discrétion de Wolfram ne s'étendait pas au volume sonore de ses cris pendant une dispute) et à ce moment-là, Yuuri n'aurait plus qu'à retourner sur Terre pour de bon et à trouver un moyen de sceller le passage, sans quoi Gwendal et Conrad viendraient lui faire la peau.

Ensuite, il n'était pas sûr que discuter avec Wolfram soit très judicieux à ce moment précis. Autant jeter de l'huile sur un feu qui ne brûlait déjà que trop bien. Yuuri ne pouvait plus se présenter devant lui avec ses doutes et ses indécisions après ce qu'il avait fait. Il faudrait une réponse, une vraie réponse, une décision arrêtée et définitive qu'il n'avait pas encore prise.

Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il s'était débrouillé pour avoir une discussion avec un Wolfram déjà pas franchement motivé (c'est-à-dire pas dans un état de colère apocalyptico-tchernobylienne comme c'était le cas actuellement), ça s'était terminé … Hé bien, ça s'était terminé comme vous savez et c'était à cause de ça que les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient maintenant (à savoir : pires que jamais). Yuuri pensait donc qu'il était largement plus sage de laisser passer un peu de temps d'ici leur prochaine entrevue. Et ce n'était pas sa peur qui parlait. Non, non, pas du tout.

Finalement, un coup discret frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête de ses dossiers. Il commençait à être gavé pour la journée, quoi qu'il en fût, et il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir toquer aussi doucement à son bureau. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de voir qui que ce soit mais il avait intérêt à faire un effort s'il ne voulait pas que tout le château se mette à se poser des questions.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix trop lasse pour être vraiment forte.

Il fut surpris de découvrir que la personne qui entra en catimini et referma derrière lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible, c'était justement Gunther.

- Gunther ! S'exclama Yuuri, mais sans rien ajouter d'autre. Honnêtement, il ne savait fichtrement pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il était content au désagréablement surpris de le voir… cela pouvait être une bonne comme une mauvaise chose.

Maintenant, je suppose que vous, chers lecteurs, vous demandez pourquoi diable Gunther débarque dans le bureau du roi le soir - pourquoi _seulement maintenant_, alors que d'habitude, aller présenter ses respects à Sa Majesté est son premier souci de la journée. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ce matin-là précisément parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, pour quelle raison aurait-il changé d'avis ?

Pour le comprendre, il faut remonter un peu le temps et observer dans quel profond marasme notre ami a été plongé…

Gunther est le plus fidèle sujet du Maoh, et tout un chacun sait que sa loyauté à son égard n'a d'égal que la passion qu'il lui inspire. Aussi, lorsque la veille il était _complètement par hasard_ (il ne le suivait pas du tout…) tombé sur lui et son fiancé, seuls dans le bois, ses mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge et sa bouche s'était ouverte en grand sur un hurlement qui n'était jamais sorti parce que ses yeux avaient enregistré l'information suivante : ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

De _s'embrasser_. Sur la _bouche_.

Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, son cerveau avait court-circuité et il était tombé dans les pommes avant même que Wolfram n'ait eu quitté les lieux comme nous l'avons vu le faire. Mais l'image était restée très clairement imprimée dans sa rétine, au point qu'il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revoir.

Au réveil, Gunther était rentré et était allé s'écrouler dans ses appartements. Il lui avait fallu la nuit entière pour intégrer ce qu'il avait vu, la matinée pour traiter l'information et admettre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, les deux tiers de l'après-midi pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Quel était son avis sur le sujet, d'abord ? Son amour pour le Maoh n'aurait su tolérer de rivalité mais Wolfram était son fiancé de plein droit et c'était le bonheur de Yuuri avant tout ! Dilemme, dilemme… Une fois sa décision prise, et son opinion solidement forgée, il lui avait fallu une heure pour trouver le courage de partir pour le bureau du souverain, et une autre pour y parvenir car il faisait trois pas en avant – arrêt – deux pas en arrière tant la perspective de la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son roi adoré le perturbait. Arrivé devant la porte, il était resté debout sans bouger pendant un quart d'heure sans oser frapper. Il avait fini par le faire parce qu'il fallait bien, et aussi parce que ça faisait la troisième fois que la même domestique passait dans le couloir en charriant des corbeilles de linge et qu'elle commençait vraiment à le regarder bizarrement.

Le cœur de Gunther fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand la voix de son roi lui parvint de l'intérieur, le priant d'entrer, et le même organe se mit à faire la danse de la joie comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il tâcha de l'apaiser, le moment était mal choisi…

Voici donc pour les péripéties du pauvre Gunther, qui était donc finalement arrivé à un consensus et qui désirait en parler avec sa Majesté des Nouil- des Démons.

Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons – enfin, surtout à la tête couronnée qui se demandait quel genre d'entrevue l'attendait.

- Lord Von Christ, dit Yuuri d'une voix un peu raide. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le visage du noble prit une expression d'intense tristesse mêlée de choc, et le jeune homme se souvint à quel point il était sensible sur le chapitre de la familiarité qu'il y avait entre eux. Il s'empressa donc d'ajouter :

- S'il vous plaît, Gunther, asseyez-vous. Excusez-moi, la journée a été longue…

Et l'homme de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil et d'éclater en sanglots un rien hystériques.

- Oh, Votre Majesté est d'un courage et d'une dévotion sans pareils ! Comme nous avons de la chance d'avoir un roi tel que vous, je ne mérite même pas l'insigne honneur de vous regarder !

- Mais non, mais non, du calme ! S'alarma Yuuri.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gunther lui fasse une de ses crises d'extase, la situation était pourtant grave… Mais comme s'il avait pensé la même chose, l'homme se calma rapidement et s'installa plus dignement sur son siège. Nul n'aurait pu croire en le voyant ainsi qu'il venait de ses livrer à de telles manifestations.

- Votre Majesté, commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. Comme vous le savez, je suis à vos côtés depuis les tout premiers jours de votre règne et je ne désirerais échanger ma place contre rien au monde. Rien ne saurait triompher de ma passion et pour l'amour de vous j'irais jusqu'au bout de n'importe quel monde.

Le Maoh s'efforça de rester neutre tandis alors que Gunther lui déclarait son amour inconditionnel comme il l'avait tant fait par le passé, mais pour une fois en arborant un air si sérieux qu'il ne savait trop s'il devait trouver son discours drôle ou inquiétant.

- Nous savons vous et moi, poursuivit le conseiller avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix, que rien ne m'importe plus que votre bonheur. Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il pourrait m'en coûter, mon existence vous étant totalement dévouée, le but de ma vie est et sera toujours de contribuer comme je le pourrai à la construction de ce qui sera le futur que vous désirez…

Il continua ainsi pendant un petit moment, toujours sur le même ton sérieux qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Gwendal, aussi Yuuri perdit-il un peu le fil. Son attention fut attirée à nouveau lorsque Gunther prononça le nom de Wolfram mais le roi n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit.

- Pardon, vous pourriez répéter, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vous demandais ce que signifiait le… le… ce que j'ai vu hier soir.

Yuuri sentit ses joues se colorer et détourna le regard, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux cachés par la table.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Gunther secoua vivement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté, vous pouvez tout me dire ! Je n'ai aucune autre intention que celle de vous aider, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! J'ai simplement besoin que vous me disiez ce qu'il en est. Si vous aimez Wolfram…

Yuuri sentit son cœur pomper brutalement une telle quantité de sang en un seul battement qu'il lui fit mal comme s'il s'était bouché et qu'il allait éclater. Puis cela passa, ne lui laissant dans la poitrine qu'un sentiment désagréable de pincement.

- ...inquiéter pour moi, je serai fort, je saurai l'accepter même si je vous aimerai toujours.

Le naturel semblait revenir. Gunther avait la voix tremblante et les yeux qui brillaient même s'il n'en gardait pas moins le dos bien droit et là tête haute, comme un martyr allant au supplice avec honneur et fierté. Le roi posa une main sur sa poitrine, là où ça faisait mal. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Vraiment, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'éprouve…

Gunther trouvait que ça semblait pourtant évident, à le voir comme ça, le visage froncé d'inquiétude et de contrariété, ses doigts pressés sur son cœur, l'air ailleurs.

- Que s'est-il passé, hier ?

Car Gunther était comme n'importe qui. La jalousie, aussi sincère et douloureuse soit-elle, a toujours envie d'en savoir plus, de connaître les petits détails, c'est comme le petit bobo à l'intérieur de la lèvre auquel on ne peut pas s'empêcher de toucher. Aussi le puissant seigneur Von Christ brûlait-il de savoir avec précision ce qui était arrivé.

Yuuri, de son côté, avait bien envie d'en parler, de faire soupape et le discours de Gunther quant au fait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider même si ça signifiait qu'il était définitivement écarté de la vie sentimentale de son roi adoré n'était finalement pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il parla donc.

- Il était furax contre moi et j'essayais de m'expliquer mais il voulait pas m'écouter. On était assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le tronc d'arbre et j'avais l'impression qu'il en avait rien à faire de ce que lui disais et tout à coup je me suis demandé ce que je ferais si j'avais définitivement tout gâché et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Et puis à ce moment-là j'ai… J'ai paniqué et je l'ai embrassé.

Gunther se sentit soudain envahi par une sensation étrange… pas vraiment de vide mais plutôt comme si tout son être s'emplissait d'un grand calme blanc. Pour lui, c'était clair, les paroles que Yuuri venait de prononcer ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose. Une chose qu'il n'allait pas lui signaler car il ne l'admettrait sans doute pas, c'était une conclusion à laquelle il devait arriver seul – avec éventuellement un rien d'aide pour s'orienter mais c'était tout.

Une chose que Gunther Von Christ, épéiste de génie et conseiller efficace, rompu au respect de dizaines d'étiquettes différentes et mondain chevronné, serviteur loyal et accessoirement éperdument amoureux du Maoh de Shinmakoku aurait cru bien plus difficile à accepter. Si tant était qu'il ne se trompait pas, bien sûr, mais il était sûr de lui et il aurait pensé que le jour où ça arriverait, ce serait la fin du monde. Il se sentait étrangement serein, et il décida, en bon et loyal sujet qu'il était, de mettre cette paix intérieure toute neuve au service de son souverain.

- Pourquoi avez-vous paniqué, Votre majesté ? Cela aurait-il était si grave si Lord Von Bielefeld avait émis le désir de rompre vos fiançailles ? Vous n'avez jamais été réellement proche de lui auparavant.

- Je sais. C'est juste que sur le moment, ça m'a réellement fait peur…

- Et maintenant ?

Yuuri sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Maintenant aussi, avoua-t-il au bout d'un instant. Je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse s'éloigner de moi et maintenant que je le fais… je pense que je le retiendrais s'il voulait s'en aller. Alors que je n'ai jamais eu l'impression ni montré que je souhaitais sa présence.

Gunther s'accouda au bureau et reposa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

- On ne peut pas savoir ce qui nous manque tant qu'on ne l'a pas perdu.

Yuuri se laissa tomber, le front sur la table. Celle-ci émit un « bang » qui sonnait creux quand sa tête le heurta.

- Vous croyez que j'ai perdu Wolfram ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant contre le panneau en bois.

- Je l'ignore, Majesté. A-t-il dit quelque chose hier ?

- Rien. Ni quand je l'ai embrassé ni après et il ne s'est pas montré au souper non plus.

- Vous a-t-il repoussé ?

Yuuri songea vaguement que si Wolfram l'avait « repoussé » il en aurait sans doute encore porté les marques.

- Non, il est simplement resté immobile. Franchement, je crois qu'il était pétrifié par la surprise.

- Et combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?

Le Maoh trouvait que ça commençait à tourner à l'interrogatoire mais n'en répondit pas moins :

- Je… je ne sais pas. Quelques secondes. Disons cinq… non, dix secondes, voilà.

Gunther se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

- Je pense que la surprise peut pétrifier quelqu'un comme Lord Von Bielefeld pendant trois secondes, quatre maximum. Alors à mon avis, il n'a pas bougé pour une autre raison…

- Quand vous êtes arrivé, il s'est levé et il est parti.

- Il avait l'air en colère ?

Yuuri secoua la tête.

- J'ai pas vu son visage, je l'ai juste vu partir presqu'en courant. Mais vous, vous avez dû le voir, il vous a croisé.

- Hum, non, désolé Votre Majesté mais j'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai pas fait attention, éluda le conseiller.

- Tant pis.

- Mais il n'était peut-être même pas fâché, poursuivit Gunther. Il est peut-être parti parce qu'il voulait être seul pour réfléchir ou parce qu'il était gêné d'avoir été surpris dans de telles circonstances…

- Peut-être craint-il ce qui va se dire sur lui après ça… si ça ce savait alors que nos fiançailles n'étaient pas maintenues…, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Gunther croisa le bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je vois que Lord Von Voltaire vous a parlé.

- _Tout le monde_ m'a parlé.

Gunther n'avait peut-être pas tort. Peut-être que Wolfram n'était pas en colère, peut-être qu'il avait simplement peur que le Maoh n'ait pas pris la décision qu'il espérait, que malgré cet instant de fragile intimité qu'ils avaient partagé à sa propre initiative il décide quand même de rompre leur engagement. Peut-être qu'il était simplement embarrassé que Gunther les ait vus, peut-être était-il troublé…

Peut-être attendait-il avec anxiété que Yuuri le repousse à nouveau, un ultime rejet qui, s'il venait, lui ferait plus de mal qu'aucun des autres ne lui en avait fait.

Cette pensée lui fit tomber quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pavé au fond de l'estomac et lui brûla les yeux. Et tout à coup Gunther se leva.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, déclara-t-il.

Et sans laisser au garçon le temps de répondre, il sortit de la pièce.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupir. La sérénité qui l'avait possédé pendant cette entrevue était toujours là, blottie dans son cœur comme une petite boule de lumière, mais elle semblait fragilisée, comme fatiguée d'avoir été trop mise à l'épreuve. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se reposer. Peut-être était-il simplement trop tôt.

Gunther se mit en route pour ses appartements sans un regard en arrière. Le roi était seul, à présent. Il avait besoin de réfléchir pour arriver à la bonne conclusion, et Gunther avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'y aider…

Affalé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Yuuri réfléchissait. L'obscurité du soir rampait dans la pièce, la nuit tombait pour de bon. Il se leva pour aller allumer des bougies avant de revenir s'assoir à son bureau. Il en attira une à lui, qui était plantée dans un porte-chandelle en cuivre rouge. Le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés, il fixa la flamme qui dansait doucement à hauteur de ses yeux.

La désagréable lourdeur était toujours présente au creux de son ventre, tel était aussi le cas du petit pincement au cœur qui le tourmentait depuis un instant. La pensée qu'il venait d'avoir revenait insidieusement lui occuper l'esprit. S'il repoussait Wolfram, il blesserait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et il ne pourrait même pas se dire qu'il avait fait pour le mieux et qu'il l'avait fait proprement. Il avait fait exactement ce que Conrad lui avait interdit, Conrad qui avait déjà sévèrement tiré la gueule pour un simple baisemain…

Il savait d'un autre côté qu'il serait aussi cruel pour Wolfram qu'il prenne la décision de maintenir leurs fiançailles juste parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Pour une fois, Yuuri voulait assumer.

Mais pour le coup, même quand il se disait que de toute façon, il allait simplement suivre son cœur sans s'inquiéter des conséquences parce que c'était de toute façon comme ça qu'il prendrait la décision la plus honnête, il ne pouvait imaginer rompre leur engagement.

Cette semaine passée loin de Wolfram lui en avait déjà dit long sur ce que serait la vie sans lui et il peinait à imaginer continuer de la sorte. Il imaginait encore moins lui faire du mal, bien au contraire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, du fond du cœur, c'était se racheter pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec lui et ne jamais plus lui donner que des raisons de sourire.

Il ferma les yeux et visualisa son visage. L'image qui lui vint fut la première qu'il avait eue de lui, le jour de son arrivée. Le toisant de très haut, sourcils froncés, regard arrogant, la bouche tordue en un rictus de dédain. Comment Wolf pouvait-il l'aimer après l'avoir tant méprisé ? Mais ça n'en était pas moins le cas, il en était sûr…

Tandis qu'il passait en revue ses souvenirs, il se rendit compte que le jeune noble lui avait rarement souri. Il n'avait pratiquement vu de lui que de la colère et de la tristesse. Il se demandait comment il s'y prendrait pour le faire sourire… Peut-être en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais pour de bon cette fois… ?

Yuuri se redressa brutalement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage en feu, mais les sensations douloureuses qui l'avaient tenaillé jusque là s'étaient dissipées. La cavalcade de son rythme cardiaque était enivrante.

C'était la nuit qui séparait le sixième jour du septième et le moment était venu pour le vingt-septième Maoh de Shinmakoku de prendre une décision.


	7. 07 - Le Septième Jour

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreela

* * *

_**S**_ept _**J**_ours _**P**_our _**U**_ne _**E**_ternité

Le Septième Jour

* * *

Le matin du septième jour suivait une longue nuit d'insomnie pour le roi de Shinmakoku. Encore une, mais qui n'avait rien en commun avec les précédentes. Car il n'avait pas essayé de dormir, cette fois. Il ne s'était même pas couché, en fait. Il avait jeté sa veste sur un dossier de chaise, et était resté en chemise à faire les cent pas pendant toute la nuit. Il avait réfléchi.

La réalisation qui lui était tombée dessus la veille au soir n'avait fait que s'enraciner de plus en plus profondément en lui au fil des heures. Il était, certes, encore tôt pour affirmer qu'il était amoureux de Wolfram – ça, c'était un pas qu'il ne voulait pas franchir si vite. Mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir se passer de lui, parce que quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés et il lui manquait horriblement, à chaque instant un peu plus.

Il était encore plus certain qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Bien qu'il eût parfaitement conscience que cela ne devait en aucun cas le pousser à prendre la décision la plus facile vis-à-vis de lui, sur le moment, il n'avait pas une seconde l'impression que c'était ce qu'il ferait en maintenant leur engagement. Il ne voyait pas du tout ça comme une solution de facilité. C'était ce que lui disait son cœur quand il l'écoutait : que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Quand il s'arrêtait de marcher, fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur ses sentiments, il y avait cette petite voix qui disait clairement : _Je veux être avec lui._

_Je veux être avec lui. Je veux réparer tout le mal que j'ai fait, rattraper tout le temps perdu, je veux qu'il ne souffre plus jamais, ne plus lui donner que des raisons de sourire. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et qu'il soit avec moi._

À cela s'ajoutait la toute récente mais indéniable attirance _physique _qu'il s'était mis à ressentir pour Wolfram. Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en avait eu envie, et au fond, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Il en avait _encore_ envie. Une part de son esprit se posait la même question depuis la veille, avec insistance, sans qu'il parvienne à l'ignorer. Si le plan qu'il venait de finir d'échafauder se déroulait comme prévu, que les choses s'arrangeaient et que tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, combien de temps faudrait-il laisser s'écouler avant de pouvoir recommencer ? Cette interrogation se baladait dans sa tête en virevoltant un peu partout, venant parfois parasiter ce à quoi il réfléchissait, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. C'était horriblement agaçant, mais il supposait que ça ne s'en irait pas tant que l' « affaire » ne serait pas réglée. Il y avait aussi les frissons troublants et si agréables que provoquait son parfum quand il s'allongeait de son côté du lit et se blottissait dans l'oreiller et les couvertures qui embaumaient, les vagues de chaleur, et son visage, ses cheveux, sa beauté contradictoire, délicate et incendiaire. Comme il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pris le temps, tous ces matins où ils s'étaient réveillés côte à côte, de le regarder dormir. Comme il voulait tout tenter pour faire en sorte que ce soit possible à nouveau…

Le soleil était complètement levé, remarqua-t-il en s'arrêtant à la fenêtre. Sans avoir dormi de la nuit, il était en pleine forme, motivé, impatient même de s'attaquer à cette journée qui promettait d'être longue et chargée. Mais ça y était : c'était le septième jour, et il savait enfin ce qu'il allait faire. Et il n'était plus trop tôt maintenant, il savait qu'il trouverait Gwendal dans son bureau.

Yuuri reprit sa veste et l'enfila avant d'aller jusqu'au miroir accroché au-dessus d'une des commodes. Il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux, dans lesquels il avait si souvent passé les mains durant la nuit qu'ils étaient pratiquement dressés sur sa tête. Quand il eut triomphé de la masse hirsute et qu'il s'estima suffisamment présentable, il carra les épaules, se détourna et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

Il lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises de se rendre chez Gwendal avec une idée dans la tête, fermement décidé à imposer son point de vue ou tout simplement à ne pas se laisser démonter, mais ce jour là, pour la première fois, il ne sentit pas sa résolution fléchir une fois sur le pas de la porte. Il frappa dès qu'il fut arrivé devant le bureau, et y entra sans une seconde d'hésitation une fois que la voix de l'officier l'y eût invité.

Comme il s'y attendait, Gwendal sembla étonné de le voir débarquer si tôt, et sans traîner les pieds de surcroît. En fait, il fut même tellement pris de court qu'il en eut le sifflet coupé pendant deux secondes, que le roi mit à profit pour s'installer en face de lui.

Ce n'était que la première visite de la journée, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Pendant toute la matinée, il alla d'entrevue en entrevue, suivant à la lettre et sans faillir le plan qu'il avait soigneusement mis au point. Il en vint même à se dire, alors qu'il sortait du dernier entretien qu'il avait planifié (avec Dame Céli), qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était investi dans quelque chose avec tant de détermination et de méthode. Il avançait, étape par étape, et tandis qu'il marchait vers la suivante en triturant dans sa poche de pantalon un petit objet que Céli lui avait donné, il se sentait le cœur léger. Il déployait des trésors d'énergie et d'autocensure pour arriver à ignorer cette petite voix qui murmurait sans cesse que oui, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était super, qu'il le faisait de son mieux et aussi bien que possible, mais que même s'il arrivait à ce que tout se mette en place comme il l'avait prévu, ça ne suffirait peut-être pas. Que Wolfram _pouvait_ ne plus vouloir de lui, que peut-être tout ça était allé trop loin. Mais ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, et Yuuri l'étouffait derrière mille idées et réflexions plus bruyantes – plus utiles, aussi, pour l'heure.

Trouver sa fille, par exemple.

Ceci, en soi, n'avait rien de compliqué : il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où Greta pouvait se trouver. Mais après être passé par les cuisines, la chambre de la petite, la bibliothèque, avoir croisé Gisella (seule) et revu Céli (seule itou), il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence et à la pire des hypothèses, qui se trouvait malheureusement être aussi la plus probable à la base : la princesse était encore fourrée dans l'Antre du Démon. Ou le laboratoire d'Anissina, pour ceux qui avaient la chance de ne pas être trop intimes avec.

Le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Anissina et une de ses créations méphistophéliques était encore trop frais pour qu'il accepte le pied léger d'aller chez elle. Il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil non plus les efforts de la scientifique pour faire de son petit ange une féministe acharnée de son acabit, mais il avait trop peur d'elle pour s'y opposer. Il n'y avait pas de honte à l'avouer : tout le monde en avait peur, y compris Gunther et Gwendal. C'était suffisant pour la classer dans la catégorie « Peurs Standard », avec les grands requins blancs, le cancer et Chuck Norris.

- Yuuri ! Entendit-il soudain.

La voix venait de derrière lui, dans le couloir, comme un petit miracle karmique. Il se retourna à temps pour attraper Greta qui se jetait dans ses bras.

- Bonjour toi, lui dit-il, non sans vérifier par-dessus l'épaule de la petite fille que la dragonne n'était pas dans les parages, mais il n'y avait que l'enfant.

Il était à la fois très reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à aller tirer sa fille des griffes la folle et curieux de la trouver là.

- Pourquoi tu es là toute seule ? Demanda-t-il.

- Gisella a dit à Anissina que tu me cherchais.

- Elle avait raison, dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagé (c'était sa fille, quand même...). Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux.

Il se releva et lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en silence, son expression changeant soudain. Yuuri la regarda, étonné : elle avait l'air résigné.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle garda les yeux baissés un instant avant de le regarder, sans cesser de marcher.

- Yuuri, demanda-t-elle. Toi et Wolfram, vous êtes fâchés ?

- Oh.

Comment savait-elle ? Soit elle s'en était aperçue toute seule, soit elle l'avait entendu dire par quelqu'un, mais il était inutile de lui poser la question. C'était elle qui avait besoin d'une réponse, comme le disaient ses grands yeux inquiets. Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue – dire qu'il s'était privé de la voir pour la préserver, que cela n'arrive pas jusqu'à elle...

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. C'est de ça dont je voulais parler avec toi. Il a été très fâché après moi, plus que d'habitude, et il avait raison. C'était ma faute. J'essaye de réparer mes bêtises et pour le moment, je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en colère. J'espère que non.

La petite fille acquiesça. Ils étaient arrivés dans les jardins et Greta lâcha sa main pour courir vers les fleurs et s'assit devant un parterre de _Celi's Red Sigh_ et de _Beautiful Wolfram_.

- Tu veux faire une couronne ? Demanda le roi en la voyant cueillir quelques fleurs et les poser à côté d'elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, et il s'assit pour l'aider.

Un instant de silence s'écoula, pendant lequel et se contenta de préparer les fleurs, coupant les tiges à la bonne longueur et enlevant les feuilles, pendant que la princesse les tressait patiemment.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à te réconcilier avec Wolfram ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

Yuuri sourit en lui tendant une des fleurs rouges.

- J'ai justement une mission à te confier. À cette heure-ci, il doit être avec Gwendal, alors quand on aura fini ça, tu iras le chercher, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mesura la longueur du bandeau de fleurs et, apparemment satisfaite, entreprit d'achever la couronne en nouant les deux bouts. C'était Céli qui lui avait appris à faire ça, et elle était vraiment douée.

La gorge soudain serrée, il lui prit la couronne des mains pour la poser sur sa tête, la disposant avec soin parmi les mèches brunes et les ondulations. Il avait été si occupé, toute la matinée, il avait tellement pensé et réfléchi et couru qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter ou de douter, mais il semblait que le moment était venu. Il regarda Greta s'éloigner en courant, sa chevelure somptueusement couronnée de rouge et d'or. Comment le vivrait-elle, si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas entre lui et Wolfram ? Il aurait dû lui dire que ça ne changerait rien, qu'ils s'occuperaient toujours d'elle et qu'ils l'aimeraient toujours, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter...

Il se releva et se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore une fleur à la main, que Greta n'avait pas mise dans sa couronne. Il fit tourner la tige entre ses doigts en observant la corolle jaune doré. C'étaient de belles fleurs, vraiment, elles faisaient honneur à leur nom, songea-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. L'appréhension lui comprimait les poumons et son ventre faisait des nœuds durs et compacts. Il aurait voulu faire une avance rapide et que l'attente se termine.

Elle ne fut pas bien longue, cependant, et il se prit à la regretter un peu lorsqu'il vit Wolfram sortir du château. D'où il était, il ne pouvait déchiffrer son expression, mais il était seul et il avait son maintien des mauvais jours : les épaules durement carrées vers l'arrière et la nuque raide. Yuuri resta planté où il était à le regarder approcher, songeant que ça ne partait pas du bon pied mais sans céder à la panique. Finalement, le blond s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, croisa les bras et attendit.

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Yuuri sentit sa résolution flancher. Il avait peur, il ne trouvait plus ses mots, et il avait beau regarder son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux, il n'y voyait que les habituelles lueurs de défi et d'agressivité. Il avait tout à coup l'impression qu'il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse dire pour les éteindre, et il se sentit brusquement vidé, découragé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Wolfram semblait fidèle à lui-même, hautain et méprisant, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Yuuri se gifla mentalement. Imbécile ! Qu'avait-il appris, ces derniers jours, si ce n'était à quel point il avait fait souffrir son fiancé, bien qu'involontairement, et avec quelle efficacité ce dernier avait dissimulé sa douleur, sa frustration et son humiliation?

S'il y avait une chose que Yuuri avait comprise, pendant cette semaine, c'était bien celle-là : les mécanismes de défense psychologique que Wolf utilisait. Colère, dédain et hargne, c'étaient ses réactions instinctives face à ce qui lui faisait mal. Et c'était ce même bouclier qu'il dressait maintenant entre eux, que ce soit par habitude ou par crainte de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Le roi fut submergé par une puissante envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il se retint : il aurait pu mal le prendre. Il devait mettre les choses au clair, d'abord et avant tout, même si ce serait difficile de dire ce qu'il avait à dire en soutenant ce regard brûlant.

- Ecoute..., commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis... sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre... Jamais je pourrai m'excuser assez, alors je vais pas perdre de temps à essayer.

A partir de ce moment-là, il retrouva le fil de la petite tirade qu'il avait cent fois répétée dans sa tête. Les mots sortirent plus facilement, même s'il avait toujours l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tant il était conscient d'être sur le fil du rasoir.

- Je voudrais juste que tu me donnes une chance de me rattraper, en actes plutôt qu'en paroles, parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est... arranger les choses. Je regrette tellement de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt, Wolf, j'ai été tellement aveugle, je sais pas si je pourrai un jour me pardonner...

Le visage du prince n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, pas la moindre once de changement ne se décelait dans son expression, mais il lui sembla voir le masque vaciller lorsqu'il s'avança et lui prit la main.

- Le jour où j'ai demandé ta main, dit-il alors, en attaquant l'étape la plus délicate, tu sais que j'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. Par la suite, j'ai pas arrêté de protester contre ça. Mais j'ai jamais demandé à ce que notre engagement soit annulé, et je m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi je l'ai pas fait avant cette semaine. Maintenant, je sais que j'en avais juste pas envie, malgré toutes nos prises de bec. Je regrette pas de t'avoir demandé en mariage. Je regrette juste la façon dont je l'ai fait, et tout ce qui s'est passé depuis, mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que je fais.

Sans lâcher la main du blond, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, il mit un genou en terre. Pour la première fois, le voyant faire, Wolfram eut l'air surpris. Il ouvrit même la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose ou protester, mais ne pipa mot.

- C'est comme ça qu'on fait, là d'où je viens. J'ai aucune envie de te frapper, c'est toi qui devrais me casser la figure pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai respecté les traditions terriennes dans le moindre détail, je suis allé voir ta mère et tes frères pour demander leur consentement, et roi ou pas, je suis à genoux devant toi maintenant, alors...

Wolfram avait l'air tellement sonné qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il entendait ce qu'il lui disait, mais il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux deux secondes puis expira avant de finalement parler.

- Wolfram Von Bielefeld, dit-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le silence et l'attente qui s'ensuivirent semblèrent interminables à Yuuri. Il était toujours agenouillé, il tenait toujours la main inerte du blond dans la sienne, le regardant en espérant deviner quelque chose dans ses yeux stupéfiés, la tête lui tournant légèrement – ça y était, il l'avait dit. Mais tout ça n'aurait de sens qu'une fois que Wolfram lui aurait répondu, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

- Wolf, s'il te plaît ? Dit-il sur un ton un peu trop suppliant à son goût. Dis quelque chose, c'est vraiment très... gênant, là...

Le regard du prince sembla soudain se focaliser, et comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il regarda Yuuri. Il ouvrit la bouche, et le roi sentit malgré lui tous ses muscles se contracter, comme s'il se préparait à recevoir un coup, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, car ça avait vraiment été difficile.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais les mots que Wolfram prononça n'étaient pas la réponse qu'il attendait, ni même celle qu'il espérait ne pas entendre. C'était une question, à laquelle le roi ne s'était pas préparé à devoir répondre.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda le blond.

Il avait l'air las, maintenant. Yuuri s'empourpra violemment et sentit son cœur remonter brutalement jusqu'à s'arrêter au fond de sa gorge. Que répondre ? Il ne savait pas ! Enfin, il n'en était pas sûr. Il y avait des choses qu'il savait et qui le poussaient à croire que oui, mais il ne voulait pas l'affirmer comme ça tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la certitude. Des choses vraiment embarrassantes et qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire à voix haute...

- Yuuri. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

Le roi fut frappé soudain par son air fatigué. Il avait l'air exténué, à bout de nerfs et de résistance, et Yuuri réalisa que ça y était. Pour la toute première fois, Wolfram abandonnait son masque face à lui, et ce qu'il voyait lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le protéger contre tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Même si, il le savait, ce qui lui faisait du mal, c'était lui. Il repensa au jour où il l'avait vu pleurer dans la salle d'armes et se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas aller lui parler à ce moment-là, sécher ses larmes et lui demander pardon. Il abandonna sur l'herbe la fleur qu'il tenait encore avant de se relever et de prendre son autre main dans la sienne.

- Je crois, répondit-il aussi honnêtement que possible. Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. J'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie dans un monde où être attiré par un garçon n'aurait sans doute jamais pu m'arriver mais voilà, c'est le cas. C'est vraiment très déstabilisant pour moi.

Il serra ses mains doucement.

- Aujourd'hui, ce que je peux te dire avec certitude, c'est que je veux te garder à mes côtés, te rendre heureux et te voir sourire, prendre soin de notre fille avec toi et...

Les mots restèrent bloqués, il ne parvenait pas à les faire sortir, mais il sentit les mains du blond serrer enfin les siennes en retour, et lut l'attente dans ses yeux.

- Et puis... j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Même en ce moment j'arrive pas à ne pas y penser, avoua-t-il finalement, le visage brûlant. Je veux nous donner une chance, Wolf, je crois que ça va marcher, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi essayer. Je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander ça.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il. Merci d'être honnête, au moins tu ne me fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Comment ça se passe, sur Terre, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Juste me répondre, dit Yuuri en sentant le stress reprendre le pas sur l'embarras.

- D'accord.

D'accord ? Le roi le regarda d'un air angoissé. D'accord, comme dans « d'accord, je vais te répondre » ou comme dans « oui, je le veux » ?

- Donc, tu euh... tu acceptes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Wolf ébaucha une ombre de son sourire narquois en lui faisant un regard appuyé. Ça devait vouloir dire oui, alors Yuuri lâcha la main droite de Wolfram et sortit de sa poche l'objet que Céli lui avait confié.

- C'est à ta mère, dit-il en montrant à Wolfram le simple anneau d'or qu'il tenait. Sur Terre, on offre un anneau pour symboliser l'engagement et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en procurer un fait sur mesure, alors voilà...

Par chance, comme l'avait dit Céli, Wolfram avait hérité de la finesse de ses mains autant que de celle de ses traits, et il n'eut aucun mal à passer l'anneau à son annulaire. Il reprit ses deux mains entre les siennes et fit un petit pas vers lui, n'osant pas un rapprochement plus franc mais ce fut Wolfram qui en prit l'initiative, franchissant l'espace qui les séparait encore, leurs mains nouées entre eux. Yuuri appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux baissés. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se retenir de l'embrasser s'il le regardait.

- Cette demande n'a pas de valeur officielle ici, dit-il doucement, presque dans un murmure. Mais aux yeux de la Loi, nous sommes déjà fiancés, c'est pas ça l'important. Si j'ai tenu à faire ça, c'est pour te prouver que je veux vraiment faire en sorte que ça marche, et que je m'engage à tout faire pour ça. Si je fais quelque chose de travers, n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi.

Wolfram releva la tête et Yuuri pensa qu'il acquiesçait. Quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, hésitantes, son cœur manqua un battement puis retrouva peu à peu un rythme normal. C'était apaisant, après tout ça.

Il lâcha les mains de Wolfram pour le prendre par la taille et le blond l'imita. Ils étaient de la même taille, et le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore ayant à présent disparu, Yuuri savoura le contact de son corps contre le sien autant que celui de ses lèvres. C'était aussi agréable que le baiser, et même si l'étreinte était timide, elle lui rappelait le soir du bal où, seul dans leur lit, il avait été médusé de découvrir son émoi en sentant son odeur sur l'oreiller et les draps.

Il glissa une main sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, doucement, en respirant son parfum. La sensation revint, semblable à ce qu'il avait éprouvé ce soir-là, mais d'une manière plus tranquille. Aucune trace du sentiment de mortification qu'il avait ressenti alors, cependant. C'était comme si, la surprise passée, il avait simplement admis l'attirance qu'il éprouvait.

Avec un soupir, il s'écarta un peu, rompant le baiser. Wolfram le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Je peux réintégrer notre chambre ? Demanda-t-il, et Yuuri sourit.

Il savait très bien que sa question portait plus sur le lit que sur la pièce elle-même.

- Oui, mais j'ai quand même un truc à préciser à ce sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On va retourner sur Terre, toi et moi. Pour aller voir mes parents, leur dire pour... enfin, je dois quand même leur dire que je t'ai demandé ta main en bonne et due forme, surtout que ma mère me tuera si je la laisse en dehors de ça. Mais surtout, surtout...

- Hé bien quoi ?

- On va faire les boutiques. On t'achètera des pyjamas.

On entendit les vociférations coléreuses de Wolfram jusqu'au château, et certains des habitants le virent même poursuivre le roi armé de son épée restée au fourreau. Le roi qui courait à toutes jambes, se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Riant aux éclats.

La dispute se poursuivit jusqu'au soir et continuait encore lorsque les nouveaux (re) fiancés regagnèrent leur chambre commune. Yuuri avait du mal à cacher à quel point cette prise de bec futile lui était agréable - il souriait sans cesse, incapable de s'en empêcher. Ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'énervement déjà important de Wolfram.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, boulet?! Finit-il par demander, et Yuuri se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Il y avait longtemps que tu m'avais pas engueulé pour une bêtise. Ça m'a manqué en fait, et puis tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tout simplement.

Le jeune prince émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un ricanement et un grognement, mais le roi n'en distingua pas moins la gêne dans son regard.

- Ça n'a rien d'une bêtise ! Je ne veux pas dormir dans une de ces choses que tu portes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je change de vêtements de nuit !

Yuuri se passa les mains dans les cheveux. C'était la dixième fois que Wolfram posait la question, et jusqu'ici, il l'avait éludée avait soin, mais il semblait qu'il allait bien falloir lui répondre, finalement... même si la réponse entrait dans la catégorie des trucs qu'il aurait préféré éviter de dire à voix haute.

- Bon, je vais te le dire en étant le plus simple et franc possible alors s'il te plaît, ne t'énerves pas, d'accord ?

Wolfram croisa les bras en le regardant, l'air encore plus buté qu'avant, mais il hocha la tête.  
- Je n'ai pas grandi à Shinmakoku, tu le sais. Là d'où je viens, les... couples de même sexe sont beaucoup moins courants. Ici c'est tellement ancré dans les mœurs que ça coule de source, mais moi, j'ai pas été éduqué comme ça. C'est en majeure partie pour ça que nos fiançailles ont été un tel problème pour moi : je n'arrivais même pas à le concevoir.

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête, et Yuuri réprima une envie de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il arrivait à la partie où il risquait fort de se faire incendier (dans les deux sens du terme, il avait sentit la boule de feu lui pendre au nez, tout à l'heure…) et il ne voyait pas comment formuler ça d'une manière que son fiancé ne prendrait pas comme une insulte.  
- Quand tu portes ces chemises de nuit... Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, tu as vraiment hérité de sa beauté et ça c'est... C'est pastel, avec de la dentelle, des fanfreluches et c'est vraiment des habits de fille ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand tu dors, avec ça, tu...

Il soupira encore une fois.

- Le prends pas mal, j'essaye vraiment pas de porter atteinte à ta virilité ni rien, mais habillé comme ça et endormi tu ressembles tellement à une fille que par instants j'ai l'impression que t'en es une. Et comme c'est précisément le fait que tu sois un garçon qui a été perturbant pour moi – qui l'est encore un peu, je dois bien l'avouer – c'est le genre d'illusions que je préfèrerais éviter. Je veux dire, souviens-toi, la fois où on s'est tous les deux déguisés en filles, au bal où j'ai rencontré Saralegui pour la première fois…. Tu n'avais même pas de perruque !

Wolfram avait conservé son air pincé et réticent pendant toute sa petite tirade, et quand Yuuri eut fini, il décroisa les bras en soupirant.

- D'accord, dit-il. Je comprends, vraiment.

Yuuri le regarda sans piper mot, n'en croyant pas sa chance – il s'était attendu à essuyer une tempête de cris et d'éclairs oculaires.

- Ce qu'il y a, poursuivit le blond, c'est que je suis à longueur de journée harnaché dans cet uniforme et crois-moi, il est loin d'être aussi confortable que tes habits. Quand à mes tenues d'entraînement, on ne peut pas dire que ce soient les vêtements les plus agréables à porter, même s'ils sont plus pratiques.

Le roi nota que c'était vrai, il avait toujours trouvé que son habit bleu avait l'air vraiment raide, comme du velours neuf ou amidonné, alors que depuis le temps qu'il le portait il aurait dû s'être assoupli.

- Il n'y a que la nuit que je peux porter quelque chose qui ne soit pas soit raide comme du bois, soit un corselet d'exercices et les protections qui vont avec. C'est un confort auquel j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à renoncer.

- C'est plutôt le pantalon de pyjama qui te gêne, non ? Demanda Yuuri.

Wolfram approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pourquoi pas des T-shirts, alors ? Proposa Yuuri. Genre longs, et deux tailles trop grands…

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, des « ticheurtes » ?

- Des tee-shirts, répéta Yuuri en détachant bien les syllabes. L'équivalent humain des chemises, tu sais bien, tu en as déjà mis, c'est en une pièce, fait dans du tissu souple et ça existe avec des manches plus ou moins longues ou pas de manches du tout.

- Je me souviens, répondit Wolfram. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Abandonnant son inconfortable veston sur un dossier de chaise, il vint s'assoir à côté de son fiancé et s'accouda à ses genoux, sans le regarder.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda ce dernier, inquiet de son air abattu.

Mais Wolfram hocha la tête d'un air las.

- La semaine a été longue, et cette journée tout particulièrement. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Yuuri acquiesça. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à refaire la même tournée de visites qu'il avait effectuée au matin, mais cette fois avec la réponse de Wolfram. Yuuri aurait préféré ne pas en parler – surtout avec Céli, qui serait sans doute incapable de garder le secret bien longtemps – mais étant donné qu'il avait demandé son consentement, ainsi que ceux de Gwendal et de Conrad, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais bon, les gens avaient toujours jasé et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt, alors ça n'avait pas grande importance surtout que pour une fois, les rumeurs tourneraient autour de quelque chose de positif. Ça ne serait gênant que si Yuuri se rétractait, mais il était convaincu de ne pas le faire. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

Par réflexe, il ébaucha un geste pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son fiancé mais en chemin, il se rendit compte que maintenant, ça avait une signification différente, comme tous les contacts qu'il y aurait entre eux dorénavant, et il s'arrêta, embarrassé. Wolfram, qui l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur, et comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il pensait. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans se parler, plutôt mal à l'aise, puis Yuuri pensa qu'après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le toucher, au contraire. Alors il se pencha lentement vers lui pour l'embrasser, et Wolfram en fit autant…

…et soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Ils firent un bond et se retrouvèrent tout à coup assis à un mètre l'un de l'autre, les joues brulantes, incapables de se regarder. La porte s'ouvrit et Greta entra sans attendre de réponse. Le roi songea que comme les choses étaient parties, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à le faire, parce qu'il allait _potentiellement se passer_ _des choses _dans cette chambre, maintenant, même s'il était encore très loin de penser à sauter le pas. Oh mon Dieu, comment allait-il faire pour dormir à côté de Wolf sans penser à **ça**, maintenant ?!

Greta sauta sur le lit entre eux sans s'apercevoir de l'ambiance horriblement lourde qui régnait maintenant – ils n'osaient toujours pas se regarder - avant de se jucher dans le giron de Wolfram.

- Vous allez vous marier ?! Demanda-t-elle, excitée comme une puce.

Le blond resta interdit. Elle était la seule à ne pas connaître les « détails » de l'affaire, mais apparemment, il y avait déjà suffisamment de rumeurs qui couraient pour que certaines lui soient revenues aux oreilles, et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Yuuri décida de le faire et se rapprocha d'eux.

- Oui, sans doute, mais pas tout de suite, dit-il en souriant.

La princesse poussa un cri de joie et sans quitter les genoux de Wolfram, elle se pendit au cou du roi.

- Je pourrai être demoiselle d'honneur ?!

Wolfram sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Evidemment.

Les deux garçons osèrent enfin se regarder et se sourirent timidement.

- Je peux dormir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Yuuri interrogea Wolfram du regard. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, même si en général il trouvait que les enfants n'avaient pas à dormir avec les adultes. Mais pour le coup, qu'il y ait quelqu'un entre lui et Wolf lui semblait une bonne chose. Les premières nuits allaient être vraiment très bizarres, et après cette semaine, une bonne nuit de sommeil – une pendant laquelle ils n'allaient pas rester allongés à se demander s'il ne fallait pas _faire _quelque chose ou à se _retenir_ de faire quelque chose – leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Le blond acquiesça discrètement par-dessus la tête de Greta.

- D'accord, dit le Maoh. Mais c'est juste pour cette fois !

- Super !

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussons et de sa robe de chambre – elle portait quelque chose d'assez semblable aux chemises de nuit de Wolfram – et se fourra sous les couvertures. Yuuri ferma les rideaux du baldaquin et éteignit la lumière pour se mettre en pyjama et, comme d'habitude, il se détourna pour que Wolfram puisse se changer. Il entra dans le lit par son côté et laissa retomber les rideaux pendant que son fiancé en faisant autant. Du coin de l'œil – et bien qu'il se soit efforcé de ne _pas _regarder – il remarqua qu'il portait la chemise de nuit jaune.

Il fallait relativiser, songea-t-il en s'allongeant près de Greta qui babillait allègrement, déjà très emballée à l'idée de marier ses parents. Ils allaient trouver un compromis pour arranger ça. Et puis au moins, ce n'était pas rose…

* * *

_- FIN - _

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire, qui sera restée chaste jusqu'au bout - j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant mais il est possible que j'écrive un jour une séquelle à cette fanfic, plus courte, sur les préparatifs du mariage, le mariage lui-même et peut-être la nuit de noces - il est trop tôt pour le dire. Je vous invite donc à garder un œil sur mon profil, à m'ajouter à votre "author alert" si ce n'est déjà fait et éventuellement à me suivre sur tumbr ou Facebook (les liens sont sur mon profil).

Je tiens à remercier ma bêtalectrice et amie **Utopia Shangreela** (anciennement Lyly u) à qui cette histoire était dédicacée, pour m'avoir fait découvrir la série et pour avoir lu, corrigé et aimé cette fanfic. Je veux également vous remercier, vous, chers lecteurs, et plus particulièrement, pour leurs reviews régulières, leur enthousiasme et leurs encouragements: **Sortilège**, **Miyabie-chan**, **Flamme Dansante**, **Kana Onoa**, **Ada-Diana **et **Demonangel59**. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, prenez soin de vous, mangez des pommes et souvenez-vous: La cuillère n'existe pas.


End file.
